Paris, la ville de tous les défis
by Ariane
Summary: Perdu dans notre monde, Edward et Alphonse essayent de retrouver le fou qui a créé la bombe atomique et qui l'a apporté avec lui de Shambala. Le premier ministre français meurt d'une crise cardiaque, hors sa présence est importante pour le défilé qui va avoir lieu le 14 juillet. la seule chance pour le président et sa femme c'est de trouver le sosie parfait. Yaoi Royed
1. Prologue

_**Cette fiction fait l'objet d'un concours dont voici les détails  
**_

une fiction de plus de 3 chapitres qui doit forcément parler de la fête nationale du 14 juillet. Je suis donc partie sur la suite de COS afin de pouvoir parler de Paris plus facilement. C'est une romance/adventure/humour en yaoi royed pour faire plaisir à l'organisatrice

J'en profite donc pour la publier ici afin de faire profite certains de mes lecteurs tel plume sombre, basilic edofanart, Haruna et Alisa qui me reviewent très souvent et je les en remercie beaucoup.

Voici donc le prologue

* * *

**Prologue : **

« Laissez, il est avec moi » annonça le premier ministre français à ses gardes du corps qui protégeaient sa suite. Les deux gorilles habillés en costume noir laissèrent passer l'homme et son invité qui fut excessivement impressionné par la taille de la chambre. Cette dernière possédait un immense salon, un coin bar et un coin bureau avec une table de réunion en acajou vernie. Sur le dessus de la table, une immense corbeille de fruits et de gâteaux trônait et n'attendait plus qu'à être déballée afin de satisfaire les papilles de l'occupant de la pièce.

« Si c'est pas un palace cette suite, je ne sais pas comment la qualifier et dire que tout cela est payé avec l'argent du contribuable. Ce pays m'étonne de plus en plus. A Munich, tout était sobriété, mais ici j'ai vraiment le sentiment qu'ils veulent faire de Paris une vraie ville lumière » annonça le blond tout en se vautrant dans le sofa.

« Au moins, je peux en profiter et faire profiter les gens que j'aime tout comme toi, Edward» répondit le plus vieux tout en s'approchant du visage du blond. D'un seul regard, il fit rougir l'ancien alchimiste et lui posa la question fatidique.

« Cela te fais quel âge Fullmétal ? 20 ans, 21 ? »

« 22 exactement mon cher Colonel et si mes calculs sont exacts, j'en rajoute 10 pour avoir le vôtre et non plus 14. »

Mustang souriait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des lustres. Tout lui semblait irréel comme s'il vivait dans un rêve mais la chaleur qu'il éprouvait en voyant le corps du jeune homme était bien réelle, tout comme le désir qui l'habitait. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de traverser la porte lui aussi et de retrouver la personne pour qui son cœur battait la chamade depuis des années. De plus l'échange équivalent pour avoir fermé définitivement la porte du coté de son monde, fut la récupération complète de sa vue. Fini le cache œil, il pouvait enfin revoir de ses deux yeux le splendide apollon blond qui occupait ses pensées sur sa terre d'origine.

« Tu sais que j'ai tout plaqué pour toi quand tu as disparu. J'ai rangé au placard mon alchimie et mon titre de général de brigade et non Colonel comme tu t'amuses si bien à le dire. Je suis parti vivre dans le nord pour essayer d'oublier ton absence, je refusais de croire à ta mort même si les autres me rabâchaient les oreilles avec cette possibilité. Par je ne sais quel miracle, tu reviens sur notre terre et j'ai juste l'occasion de te voir une dizaine de minutes avant de te perdre à nouveau car tu voulais protéger notre monde. Je trouvais cet acte très courageux mais vivre sans toi Edward m'est impossible, alors maintenant sache que je ne vais plus te laisser t'échapper » susurra le noiraud à l'oreille d'Edward qui prenait de plus en plus de couleurs au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

« Je n'avais pas le choix de revenir dans ce monde-ci, entre le fou furieux qui possède la bombe à Uranium et qui veut l'essayer sur cette terre et les hommes politiques allemands qui voulaient menacer ma terre natale, tout me ramenait ici alors que je n'en avais pas forcément l'envie. Je dois éviter que mes erreurs de jeunesse ne saccagent des vies de part et d'autre du passage. » Répliqua le blond qui sentait doucement la température de la pièce monter au fur et à mesure que Mustang s'approchait de lui.

« Je sais que maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir vivre heureux, même si c'est sur cette terre sans alchimie que nous allons passer le reste de notre vie, car tu ne seras plus jamais loin de moi, j'en ai trop souffert. Mes cauchemars étaient bien pires que ceux de la guerre d'Ishbal. Combien de fois, j'ai prié pour te voir franchir la porte de mon chalet dans le nord. Pour un athée, c'est le pire des combles, je pense. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, Edward et je n'ai pas peur de le dire ».

Le jeune alchimiste sur cette révélation se jeta dans les bras de l'homme assit à côté de lui et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser doux, lent et passionné. Ed aussi avait essayé de supporter cette absence douloureuse en se plongeant dans les sciences et dans la découverte des technologies tout à fait différentes de ce monde par rapport au sien, mais la team mustang lui manquait et surtout son supérieur aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres. Il avait compris lors de leur dernier frôlement de main avant que Mustang ne s'attaque à Pride, qu'il éprouvait de véritables sentiments d'amour pour son colonel même si le passé de ce dernier n'était guerre glorieux. Il aurait pu garder une rancœur vis-à-vis de cet homme qui avait assassiné les parents de sa meilleure amie, mais l'ainé Elric ne gardait jamais rien du passé. Il avait brûlé sa maison le jour de la réussite de son examen d'alchimiste d'état, alors pourquoi ne pas oublier les ordres débiles d'homonculus en colère obligeant un homme à tuer.

Passant la main dans les cheveux d'Edward, Roy descendit les mains jusqu'au col de la chemise du blond pour lui ôter. Il voulait goûter à cette peau dont l'odeur l'enivrait. Cela ne datait pas d'hier, combien de fois dans son bureau il avait du calmer ses ardeurs en voyant le jeune homme arriver. D'ailleurs son carnet de rendez vous aussi rempli ne lui servait qu'à une seule chose, oublier les pulsions qu'il éprouvait pour ce jeune alchimiste en herbe en assouvissant les plaisirs de la chair avec des femmes objets qu'il pouvait jeter après chaque nuit passée en leur compagnie. Il savait que c'était mal, mais confronter un adolescent à des sentiments contre nature lui semblait encore pire. Quand il fut blessé et que sa lieutenant s'est occupée de lui, il s'est rapproché d'elle afin de trouver ce qu'il pensait être une vie privée stable, correcte avec quelqu'un à aimer. Malheureusement, il se sentait à chaque fois coupable de penser à Edward quand faisait l'amour avec Riza. Elle aussi était un substitut, hors Mustang respectait la jeune femme et savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il eu un moment où ses mensonges et ses sentiments non partagés commencèrent à le consumer à petit feu lui faisant perdre la tête. C'est pour cette raison, que sans rien dire à personne, il prit une valise et le premier train à destination de North-city pour y vivre comme un ermite attendant une mission suicide qui lui permettrait de mettre un terme définitif à sa vie.

« Hum…..Colonel » gémissait Ed sous la pluie de baisers qui parcourait son torse. Il sentait la langue mutine de Roy qui dessinait des arabesques tendres et douces dans son cou puis qui redescendait en caressant son torse le plus délicatement du monde.

« Je suis le premier ministre français ici mon cher Edward alors je pense que vu ce qui nous arrives tu ferais bien de m'appeler par mon prénom et d'oublier définitivement le vouvoiement » lui murmura Roy en prenant dans ses bras le jeune homme pour le déposer dans le lit. La barrière vestimentaire des deux anciens alchimistes tomba très vite et découvrant la douceur d'être peau contre peau, ils s'enlacèrent profitant du contact si doux des draps ainsi que des caresses prodiguées par l'autre.

« Tu vas me rendre fou » dit Roy tout en observant le jeune blond qui les joues rougies se trouvait à califourchon sur lui. Il accompagnait les mouvements de hanches du noiraud tout en gémissant d'une voix rauque qui ne faisait qu'accroitre le désir de l'ancien colonel.

« Que vont… dire… les gardes… du bruit » bafouillait Edward alors que ses cris s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que Roy s'enfonçait en lui. En plus le noiraud prodiguait le même mouvement de va et viens au membre de son partenaire ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le plaisir du jeune homme.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche » lui répondit son amant.

Dans un râle d'extase intense, les deux hommes atteignirent la jouissance en même temps et Edward s'effondra de tout son long sur Roy en lui murmurant. « Tu es le plus merveilleux amant du monde » ce qui fit rougir Mustang jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je crois que tu as une longue histoire à me raconter car je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as bien pu débarquer de ce côté-ci de la porte » demanda Ed, le corps blotti contre le torse chaud du corbeau de flamme qui passait tendrement sa main dans les longs cheveux blond du jeune homme.

« Oui, une longue histoire, mais je te propose de tout te raconter demain matin, j'ai d'autres plans pour cette soirée de retrouvailles ».

Mustang prit alors la direction de la salle de bains afin de préparer un bain digne de ce nom et y emmena son beau blond afin de le faire sien une fois encore. Ils passèrent la nuit à se câliner, s'embrasser et faire l'amour profitant de tout l'espace de la suite ministérielle qui était à leur disposition. Ce n'est qu'aux petites heures du matin qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Voila donc la fin de ce chapitre, la suite va commencer par l'explication des retrouvailles et puis l'avancement pour la fête nationale française.

Votre verdict en reviews? sur le bouton en bas de la page

merci a ma béta lectrice pour les correction et à vous pour votre lecture

Ariane.


	2. Briser le passage à n'importe quel prix

****Voila le premier chapitre de la fiction, on commence à vraiment entrer dans le thème, alors comme c'est pour un concours lâchez vos reviews car c'est important de savoir si cela vous plais ou pas.

le bouton est juste en bas^^

Bonne lecture

Ariane.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Huit heures tapante, le service d'étage arrivait dans la suite afin de préparer la journée du premier ministre. Ouverture des rideaux, préparation du petit déjeuner et surtout surprise pour l'équipe ministérielle de trouver leur supérieur entrain de dormir paisiblement et surtout bien accompagné. Toute la question était 'comment les réveiller en douceur'. Le sénateur Havoc décida alors de s'en mêler. D'une toux assez prononcée, il se fit entendre par les deux hommes qui pris en flagrant délit de fainéantise et de bien d'autres choses ne purent que regarder ailleurs comme au plafond, enfin seulement Edward car Mustang bien connu pour son flegme légendaire se leva comme si de rien n'était.

« Je pense que nous n'aurons pas assez de nourriture pour le petit déjeuner » annonça Roy à son sénateur qui envoya un des garçons d'étage en cuisine. « Mon invité est assez bien connu pour son appétit d'ogre ».

Edward qui osa soulever le coin de la couette sous laquelle il s'était caché fit des yeux ronds en voyant l'allure du sénateur. Il était pourtant habitué à rencontrer des sosies de son monde mais il ne pensait pas tomber ici à paris sur le sous lieutenant. Roy voyant l'étonnement dans les yeux de son amant ne put s'empêcher de lui annoncer de plus belle.

« Attend de voir la première dame de France. Je pense que tu auras le même choc que moi. » Puis il demanda au sénateur de repasser dans une demi heure le temps pour eux de se préparer et d'apparaitre d'une façon plus protocolaire.

« Lui aussi vient de votre monde ? » se permit de demander le blond à son supérieur. Mustang hocha la tête en signe que oui et donna le numéro de téléphone de l'hôtel dans lequel étaient descendus les frères Elric afin de contacter Alphonse. Le cadet devait quand même savoir où avait bien pu passer son frère même s'il s'en doutait un peu vu la tournure des retrouvailles de la veille.

Une fois la porte close, Edward tel un félin s'approcha de Roy pour l'embrasser et fut allongé sans savoir comment sur la table de travail en acajou. « Tu sais que nous avons tous les deux des obligations, je ne pense pas qu'en faisant l'amour toute la journée, nous allons sauver ce monde » riait Edward heureux comme jamais. Autant il avait perdu l'envie de se battre sur cette terre sans alchimie où l'être qui lui manquait le plus était totalement absent, autant maintenant qu'il était dans les bras de son colonel, il se sentait pousser des ailes pour repousser les montagnes.

Il s'écarta gentiment de son corbeau de flamme pour rejoindre la douche et enfin parler des choses sérieuses une fois lavé et habillé. Le service d'étage avait apporté une ration supplémentaire d'un copieux petit déjeuner, ce qui permit aux deux hommes de reprendre des forces après leur nuit plutôt agitée.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais cette année est importante pour la France. Avec les premières menaces de la première guerre mondiale, ils ont invité le roi des belges Albert 1er et son épouse à participer aux festivités du 14 juillet et surtout au défilé militaire. Si comme tu le dis, il y un fou furieux avec une bombe nucléaire qui court en ville, nous avons intérêt à l'attraper avant demain, ou il y aura un risque d'avoir des millions de gens tués sur les champs Elysées. » Expliqua Roy tout en se beurrant une tartine sur laquelle il déposa une couche de confiture de cerise bien appétissante.

« Ce que je me demande, c'est comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui sois chargé de s'occuper de la fête nationale française. Le Roy Mustang de ce monde doit être mort pour que tu aies pu prendre sa place sans prendre possession de son propre corps ? » Demanda Edward qui malgré sa bonne humeur voulait comprendre pourquoi Son Mustang était bien présent à côté de lui.

* * *

**Flash back.**

Dans le ciel d'Amestris, Edward venait tout juste de confier son frère Al au colonel et surtout de leur confier la mission de détruire le portail qui permettait le passage entre les deux mondes parallèles. Autant Al pleurait sans se cacher, autant le cœur de Roy venait de se briser car il savait que cette fois-ci serait la dernière qu'il verrait l'alchimiste de métal et il devait le laisser partir, définitivement. Alors qu'Ed s'occupait de reprendre les commandes de la fusée, Alphonse d'un bond sauta à bord en criant au colonel de s'occuper de la porte car il ne pouvait plus vivre sans son frère. D'un hochement de tête Mustang accepta décidant qu'il s'agirait de son dernier acte alchimique avant de retourner dans le nord comme simple garde frontière et c'est les yeux embués de pluie qu'il reposa les pieds sur le sol.

Il y retrouva les membres de son équipe heureux de le retrouver et il feignait lui aussi le bonheur même si ce n'était pas le cas. Hawkeye se jeta dans ses bras et lui demanda de rester, car elle savait qu'il faudrait de grands hommes pour reconstruire central en cendres et surtout elle ne voulait plus perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait mais il la repoussa délicatement.

« Je ne vais pas rester ici, je ne reprendrai pas mon poste, je suis juste venu régler cette affaire et je vais terminer ce que l'on m'a demandé puis après je reprendrai mon poste de garde frontière. Mon alchimie reste destructrice, il suffit de voir le nombre d'être humains que j'ai encore abattu froidement cet après-midi ».

Le soir même, il reprit le train pour retourner dans son chalet du nord afin de finir sa vie en ermite, loin de tout, de l'alchimie et de son amour perdu. Mais il ne fut pas capable d'y rester longtemps, dès son retour dans le chalet il avait prit la peine de réfléchir à une solution pour retrouver Edward ne fermant pas de suite le seul passage qui pourrait enfin lui permettre de le retrouver. Mais toute sa science ne suffisait pas à trouver la solution. Alors une bonne année et demie plus tard, il décida de se rendre sur les lieux et d'enfin terminer ce qu'il avait promis à Alphonse.

Avançant dans les pénombres de la cité engloutie, il se mit à la recherche du cercle alchimique d'origine qu'Alphonse avait ouvert et découvrit dessus une masse informe et des morceaux de membres en métal. Wrath et Glutonny avaient été scellés et par leur sang la porte avait pu être ouverte. Le sang, c'était le sang, la clé, et même si Roy n'était pas un homonculus et n'avait pas forcément leur pouvoir d'influence sur le passage, son sang pourrait tout régler.

Sortant de sa poche arrière une des lames qui appartenaient à son meilleur ami, il se trancha les veines et laissa couler le sang sur le cercle et c'est seulement une fois arrivé à un état de presque inconscience et de mort qu'il activa le cercle. Toute la cité s'effondra et le dessin alchimique disparu en même temps que le corps du colonel qui se réveilla sur le sol du bâtiment de la société secrète de Thulé. Son œil gauche le gênait, enfin le cache œil qu'il portait et l'enlevant il se rendit compte qu'il avait récupéré toutes ses facultés. Tout n'était que décombres et ruines mais il put apercevoir le corps d'Envy sous sa forme de dragon et prit peur quand il vit dans la gueule de ce dernier une personne avec une longue queue de cheval. S'en approchant, il poussa un soupir de soulagement de voir que ce n'était pas son ange blond, mais le père de ce dernier. Il avait traversé sans le vouloir la porte et son seul but était de retrouver l'amour de sa vie et de tout lui avouer

**Fin flash back.**

* * *

« Tu es complètement marteau. » lui lança Edward tout en mordant dans la tartine que lui tendait son amant. « Te suicider pour fermer la porte, il devait y avoir des tonnes d'autres solutions dans un monde ou l'alchimie existe. Nous nous n'avons pas réussi à la fermer et de ce fait c'est le sergent Hughes, madame Gracia et Noah qui la garde mais toi tu avais toute la science de notre monde pour détruire cette horreur de la nature ».

« Je ne voulais plus vivre dans un monde ou tu n'existais pas Edward, je n'aurais plus supporté ton absence. Elle était devenu bien trop lourde à mon cœur alors mourir pour toi et pour notre monde ne me semblait pas être un sacrifice si énorme » lui expliqua Mustang tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

Edward ne savait pas quoi penser, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour lui. Il avait passé tellement de temps à s'occuper de son frère et des gens qu'il rencontrait sur sa route, que de se savoir aimé lui fit avoir les larmes aux yeux sans le vouloir.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, plus jamais car je t'aime » murmurait Roy dans l'oreille d'Edward qui se laissait aller à des larmes qu'il avait retenue depuis trop longtemps.

« Je t'aime aussi Roy » et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Alphonse fit son entrée dans la suite ministérielle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres de savoir son frère enfin heureux alors qu'il avait sacrifié toute son adolescence juste pour retrouver le corps que le cadet avait perdu par sa faute.

* * *

TBC

Merci à sabine pour les corrections

Ariane.


	3. Rencontre avec soi même

****Comme les chapitres avancent vite pour que la fiction soit écrite dans les temps, je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont pris du temps pour me reviewer.

My lady bird, Alysa et un invité Guest dont les commentaires me font chaud au coeur et me poussent vraiment à me donner à fond pour cette fiction. Se basant sur l'histoire de notre terre, je tiens à signaler que les noms des présidents, des rois et les évènements historiques qui apparaîtrons dans la fictions sont vrais. j'ai fais les recherches correspondantes afin de ne pas écrire de bêtises.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais autant de recherche sur la France de 1920

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Alphonse fit exactement la même chose que le sénateur pour montrer sa présence, c'est-à-dire par quelques bruits de gorge de façon à ne pas séparer trop brutalement les deux anciens alchimistes. Edward et Roy se retournèrent se demandant qui venaient encore les déranger mais furent bienheureux de voir qu'il s'agissait du cadet Elric.

« Colonel, si vous saviez combien je suis content de vous voir ici parmi nous » s'exclama Alphonse tout en lui faisant une accolade.

« Appelle-moi, Roy. Cela fait longtemps que le colonel Mustang n'existe plus et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous étions de parfaits inconnus, enfin si tu as retrouvé la mémoire bien sûr » se permit de demander le noiraud au cadet Elric.

« Tout lui est revenu lors de notre retour ici. Il a sacrifié son alchimie et de ce fait le principe de l'échange équivalent lui a rendu ses souvenirs même si d'âge, il reste toujours cinq ans plus jeune que moi désormais » expliqua Edward. « Tout est régit par cette loi en ce qui concerne le portail, il suffit de voir que tu as recouvré la vue en fermant définitivement le passage sur notre terre natale. Et je dois dire que je te préfère mille fois sans ce cache œil qui te donnait des airs de faux dandy qui ne t'allaient pas du tout » riait le blond bien niché dans les bras de son ainé.

Le sénateur frappa à la porte espérant ne pas tomber sur une scène compromettante du remplaçant du premier ministre et fut bien content de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Monsieur voici le programme des festivités pour la fête nationale. Il vous faudra choisir rapidement vos gardes du corps qui vous escorteront vous, le président et sa femme afin que personne n'attente à vos vies pendant ces journées de liesse populaire » expliqua Havoc au premier ministre.

« Mon choix est fait, je fais confiance en ces deux jeunes hommes plus qu'en quiconque et je sais qu'ils seront aptes à protéger la suite présidentielle comme il se doit » répondit Mustang du tac au tac.

« Très bien mais sachez que je posterai des vigiles supplémentaires que je connais comme homme de confiance, je ne tiens pas à ce que Monsieur Doumèrgue ou madame Hawkeye-Doumèrgue se fassent agresser, voire tuer pendant le défilé, cela va de soi » rétorqua le sénateur qui restait sur ses gardes. Il faut dire qu'il n'aimait pas cette situation. Remplacer le premier ministre assassiné par un sosie lui semblait être une aberration, surtout pour les assassins qui savent d'office qu'il y a supercherie. _Les fêtes auraient dû être annulées,_ pensa Havoc avant de sortir et de laisser les trois hommes discuter entre eux.

Alphonse et Edward furent étonné quand ils entendirent le nom de la première dame de France et Roy leur confirma qu'il s'agissait bien du double de la lieutenant mais que cette dernière était beaucoup plus naïve ici que celle de leur terre natale.

« On voit vraiment qu'elle ne sert qu'à suivre son mari pour faire joli, pour que le protocole soit respecté. » soupira Mustang, triste pour la jeune femme.

« Colonel », demanda Alphonse qui avait encore du mal avec les différents titres, « si j'ai bien compris vous avez fermé la porte de notre terre. Mais que c'est-il passé pour que de Munich où vous étiez un parfait inconnu, on vous retrouve à Paris pire qu'une célébrité ? »

En effet, autant dans la terre natale des trois anciens alchimistes, le portail pouvait s'ouvrir à n'importe quel endroit, autant sur la terre sans alchimie, le seul passage se trouvait dans les fondations du bâtiment de la société de Thulé. Roy reprit alors son récit là où il l'avait arrêté.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Heureux de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Edward dans la gueule du dragon, Mustang ne put s'empêcher de frapper des mains et les poser sur le cercle d'alchimie tracé au sol. Mais comme pour les autres alchimistes, rien ne se produisit.

« Serais-je passé, vraiment passé » s'étonna l'ancien colonel en remontant les marches vers la sortie. Il fut surpris dans ses pérégrinations par la voix du sergent Hughes qui derrière lui acquiesça ses dires.

« Si vous venez du même monde que les frères Elric alors oui, vous avez traversé » riait le brun aux lunettes rectangulaires.

Pour Roy, ce fut le choc. Pris de vertiges et de nausées, il vomit dans le caniveau en voyant le double de son meilleur ami. Autant Ed était habitué de rencontrer de nombreuses personnes semblables à ceux de son monde vu le nombre d'année qu'il vivait désormais dans ces lieux, autant voir Maes Hughes vivant faisait trembler mustang comme une feuille.

« À voir votre tête, je suis persuadé que vous êtes le colonel dont m'a parlé Edward. Je suis navré pour votre meilleur ami mais si vous le désirez, nous pourrions peut-être prendre un café afin que vous vous remettiez de vos émotions » proposa Hughes bien gentiment « j'aurais le plaisir de vous présenter Grace et Noah qui protègent la porte avec moi depuis que les frères Elric ont dû partir en vitesse pour Paris. »

Dans l'arrière-boutique de la fleuriste, Mustang se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions.

« Je suis navré, il est rare que je me comporte bizarrement en public mais tout cela me semble si irréel. Dans mon monde, vous et Gracia étiez marié et j'étais l'oncle d'une charmante petite Elysia, née le jour de l'anniversaire d'Edward. Quand à vous, Noah, vous ressemblez si fortement à Rose, une croyante du dieu Léto qui dévoue sa vie pour la cité de Lior aux coté du maire, Armstrong. Je comprends mieux les sensations d'Edward quand il a parlé de se retrouver devant Alfons qui était sans être réellement son frère. » Expliqua l'ancien militaire.

Un journal était posé sur la table, et Mustang demanda à le lire. Dans les premières pages on parlait des tensions entre la France et l'Allemagne et que malgré le push repoussé, les relations tendues risquaient de faire flancher le traité de Versailles qui était une trêve entre les deux pays.

« Vous devez retrouver Edward » lui annonça Noah d'une voix douce. « J'ai vu dans ses rêves à quel point vous étiez présent dans sa vie. Je pense que maintenant qu'il est parti avec son frère réparer les erreurs qu'il dit avoir commis par le passé, il a besoin de toute l'aide des personnes qui l'ont toujours soutenu et surtout qui l'aime ».

Le corbeau de flamme resta sans voix devant les paroles de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait elle lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Oui il aimait Edward, oui il avait fermé le passage pensant enfin se débarrasser de cet amour qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, et là, une jeune femme lui disait de le retrouver. Qu'allait-il bien faire si l'ancien Fullmétal le repoussait quand il oserait avouer ses sentiments. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit sans apporter de réponses saines.

La jeune femme fit alors ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux et posa son front sur celui de Mustang. Certes, il ne dormait pas, mais elle pouvait quand même tenter sa chance de percevoir le ressenti de l'homme qui se décomposait sur sa chaise au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Les doutes de la jeune femme furent confirmés et par un grand sourire, elle annonça à Mustang dans le creux de son oreille « il vous aime de la même façon que vous l'aimez, alors retrouvez-le, aidez-le et faites qu'il trouve enfin le véritable bonheur ».

Cette nuit-là fut des plus agitée pour le nouveau venu. Pas moyen d'arriver à trouver le sommeil et ce n'était pas la guerre d'Ishbal qui hantaient ses rêves mais la façon dont il allait essayer de retrouver le Fullmétal. Enfilant un pull et un pantalon prêté par le sergent, il décida de faire un tour et de prendre l'air pour s'oxygéner la tête. Se promenant dans les rues dévastées ou certains corps étaient en train de pourrir, il fut attiré par un cadavre dont le costume était plus élégant. Retournant ce dernier, il poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant qu'il s'agissait du Roy Mustang de ce monde. Il connaissait la loi et savait que soit, il n'était jamais venu au monde sur cette terre-ci, où bien que son double était mort pour qu'il puisse prendre totalement sa place parmi les gens. Mais de là à retrouver le cadavre de la personne, abandonné dans cette ruelle sombre lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait faire quelque chose sinon sa propre vie allait être en danger.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il transporta le corps qu'il avait emballé dans un vieux sac de jute qui avait contenu des betteraves et le jeta dans le canal.

Ce n'est qu'aux petites heures de l'aube qu'il se décida de rentrer chez Gracia. Il prit soin de garder sous silence sa rencontre de la nuit et monta se changer pour manger un peu du copieux petit déjeuner que la fleuriste avait préparé expressément pour son invité. Il se tortura alors l'esprit toute la matinée sur les raisons du meurtre de son double.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

« Tu sais pourquoi il a été tué ? » demanda Edward qui commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus pour la vie de son amant.

« Oui. Le sénateur m'a expliqué que le premier ministre refusait d'appliquer la politique nazie et il avait été découvert en tant que chef d'un groupe de résistants au nouvel oppresseur alors qu'il était en visite à Munich pour accompagner le président et sa femme. En fait, c'est à cause d'un simple bouquet de fleur que j'ai pu te retrouver. Si Elisabeth n'avait pas eu envie de ces œillets blancs, je serais toujours à ta recherche » expliqua Roy à son ange blond.

« Une chose est certaine, je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle monsieur le premier ministre, je refuse que tu te fasses tuer alors que tu n'as commis aucun crime. »

Roy se mit à rire car il savait que le vrai Mustang de ce monde n'avait commis aucun crime non plus, sauf celui de protéger son pays, tout comme lui qui voulait devenir généralissime afin d'aider les plus faibles. Amestris l'avait déchu par Ishbal, et ici le ministre le fut par la guerre nazie.

_J'aurais vraiment aimé le connaitre,_ pensa Mustang tout en serrant fort Edward pour lui promettre que rien de grave ne se passerait.

TBC

Ariane

ps : merci pour les reviews


	4. De nouveaux mécaniciens bioniques

Voila la suite tant attendue, n'hésitez pas a reviewer en bas de la page et merci de mettre votre pseudo pour que je puisse y répondre

bonne lecture**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

La matinée s'annonçait plutôt calme en ce jeudi 13 juillet. Edward, Alphonse et Roy avaient le temps de discuter avant que ne commence le bal d'ouverture des festivités de la fête nationale et surtout de préparer une garde plus que rapprochée pour éviter qu'il n'y ait à nouveau un attentat sur le premier ministre français.

« Tu dis que c'est par un bouquet de fleurs que tu as été embauché pour reprendre le poste du Roy mustang de ce monde, mais comment est-ce possible ? ». demanda Ed plutôt étonné.

Il faut dire que pendant tout ce temps, l'alchimiste d'acier et son frère avaient parcouru toute l'Allemagne sur les conseils du docteur Mabuse pour retrouver le fabriquant de la bombe à Uranium. Et la chose était bien compliquée. Ils n'avaient pas eu vent des problèmes de l'état français et s'étaient retrouvés à Paris un peu au hasard de leurs différentes recherches.

**FLASH BACK**

Quelques jours avant l'ouverture du portail par la chancelière, Edward était tombé nez à nez avec le sosie de King Bradley. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'homonculus, il fit une approche plutôt musclée en assommant le chauffeur de ce dernier mais quand il se rendit compte de sa bêtise, les deux hommes lièrent une sorte d'amitié. Bradley répondait au nom du Docteur Mabuse, une sorte de scientifique cinéaste qui hésitait vraiment sur l'endroit ou placer son argent. Epoux d'une femme pro Hitler, cet homme n'avait que du répit par son argent car ses origines juives lui faisaient grandement défauts aux yeux des nazis.

Ce dernier avait confié à Edward la vente probable d'une bombe nettement révolutionnaire dans les pays d'Asie puisqu'il s'agissait d'un modèle qui pouvait 'assainir' des kilomètres de terrains par la puissance du combustible utilisé : l'uranium. Evidemment le jeune homme savait très bien d'où provenait la bombe et qui était son créateur. Malheureusement l'ouverture du portail l'avait empêché de traiter cette affaire en premier et lors de son retour, Alphonse et lui n'avaient plus qu'une seule idée en tête : détruire l'arme et ses plans. Ils se mirent donc en quête de rencontrer des scientifiques en Europe qui auraient pu être contacté par cet inventeur fou car une seule chose attirait cet homme : l'argent. Le temps passait et aucune piste sérieuse ne se profilait en Europe, de plus pour ne pas arranger les choses, les deux automails que Winry avaient remplacés sur Ed le temps de son retour demandaient de fameuses révisions et sans Hohenheim, il était difficile pour les deux frères de trouver une véritable solution à leur problème. Cette terre ne connaissait absolument pas les prothèses bioniques performantes et l'ainé Elric pensait vraiment au fur et à mesure des mois qui s'écoulaient qu'il allait devoir terminer sa vie en chaise roulante au plus bas de ses capacités.

Décidant de traverser la manche pour se rendre en Angleterre afin de visiter les centres de recherches des deux grandes Universités d'Oxford et de Cambridge, ils retrouvèrent sans le vouloir leur oncle et leur tante. En effet, Sarah et Urey Rockbell travaillaient à Cambridge, l'homme au service de mécanique appliquée et la jeune femme était assistante au service de neurologie. Ils avaient tous les deux un enfant, mais ce qui amusa Edward, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. William Rockbell avait une sainte horreur de la mécanique, de la médecine et n'éprouvait que de la passion pour la botanique. C'est grâce à cet enfant que les frères Elric purent approcher les deux scientifiques. L'un des érudits de chimie, le professeur Haller, qui apprenait toute sa connaissance sur le nucléaire à Alphonse et Edward, donnait aussi quelques conseils au fils des Rockbell sur les types d'engrais pour des mutations de couleurs de rosiers.

Un soir que les trois garçons travaillaient tard dans l'atelier du professeur, les parents de William vinrent le chercher, ce qui permit aux frères Elric de discuter de mécanique bionique et de trouver sans vraiment le vouloir deux nouveaux mécaniciens. Tout comme il était difficile à Mustang de voir son frère d'arme vivant, pour Ed et Al, il en fut de même avec Sarah et Urey. Sans oublier qu'ils devaient se taire sur la naissance de leur amie d'enfance qui dans ce monde était un garçon aux buts bien différents dans la vie. Mais au fil des semaines, une nouvelle amitié était née et les doubles des parents de Winry prenaient un énorme soin des prothèses d'Edward tout en inventant de nouveaux plans pour que les générations de ce monde puissent profiter d'une telle avancée technologique. L'amitié évolua telle qu'elle dénoua les langues des deux blonds et qu'ils racontèrent aux Rockbell leur véritable identité et qui était la vraie créatrice des deux merveilles de la mécanique que portait Edward. Quelques jours plus tard, le journal que recevait Urey tous les jours dans son bureau annonça des perturbations à Paris car des attentats y avaient été perpétrés. Des galeries marchandes, ainsi que certaines voies de métro furent détruites par des charges importantes de dynamites avec à chaque fois des propagandes sur le retour de la race arienne au pouvoir et la mort de tous ceux qui ne respecteraient pas la puissance du Royaume Allemand.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Roy ne put avoir que quelques hauts le cœur en entendant parler des parents de Winry. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait abattus de sang froid sur les ordres du généralissime car ils soignaient trop de blessés Ishbal qui revenaient contre attaquer les forces amestriennes. Il savait qu'Edward lui en avait voulu d'avoir accompli cet ordre et l'entendre parler des doubles ne put que lui donner l'envie de poser une question au jeune homme blond.

« Tu leur as dit qu'ils avaient été assassinés par l'armée qui les avaient engagés ? Où même donné le nom de leur meurtrier ? demanda Roy toujours honteux de ce geste qui le poursuivait même la nuit.

« A quoi cela aurait-il servit, à ranimer des rancunes probablement, alors non, je me suis tût à ce sujet. J'ai simplement dit que la guerre les avaient emportés et que pour nous les revoir nous remplissaient de joie. C'est juste dommage que je ne puisse pas contacter Winry pour qu'elle puisse profiter de ce bonheur. Mais rassure-toi, elle, Alphonse et moi nous t'avons pardonné et tu devrais en faire de même » lui répondit Edward sur un ton si doux et si amoureux qu'il rassura Mustang.

« Au fait Mustang, vous nous avait dit que c'était pour une histoire d'œillets blancs que vous êtes devenus premier ministre » demanda Alphonse un peu curieux.

« Je travaillais pour Grace dans sa boutique de fleur afin de l'aider comme je le pouvais puisqu'elle m'accordait l'hospitalité. » commença à expliquer l'ancien alchimiste de flamme. « Quand la femme du président est passée en face de la boutique, elle est entrée et a demandé les fleurs. Elle a dû penser que j'étais son premier ministre car malgré que je changeais une plante de place, elle me tendit un billet sur lequel elle me fixait un rendez vous dans un des cafés proches de la boutique. Je l'ai retrouvée, faisant comme si de rien n'était et j'ai compris à sa façon de m'enlacer et de m'embrasser que la première Dame de France trompait son mari. Me retirant assez abruptement de cette étreinte, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui ai donc expliqué qui j'étais et pourquoi je me tenais devant elle, et elle a imploré que je les suive à Paris pour prendre la place du Roy Mustang de ce monde. C'est pour cela que le sénateur et quelques personnes sont au courant de mes véritables origines. » Raconta Roy aux deux frères.

« Noah m'avait dit de partir pour Paris et là j'avais l'opportunité de le faire aux frais de la princesse. Je ne pouvais pas dire non, même si je savais que ma vie était en danger. Car quoi qu'il arrive, Edward, je t'ai retrouvé et c'était mon seul but dans ce monde. Il vaut tous les prix à payer, même de mourir. Car la nuit que nous avons passée, je ne l'oublierai jamais mon amour » murmura Mustang dans l'oreille du jeune blond qui rougissait repensant à cette nuit d'amour.

_Je te protègerai, quelqu'en soit le prix_, pensa Edward tout en déballant sur la table acajou tous les documents dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour éviter que le défilé ne devienne un bain de sang et de torpeur pour le genre humain.

* * *

TBC

Merci à sabine pour les corrections.

Ariane


	5. le bal populaire

****Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas et n'oubliez pas le bouton review en bas

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

La journée avait plutôt porté ses fruits, les trois compères savaient vraiment qui ils devaient rechercher, l'endroit approximatif où la bombe devait exploser et surtout la façon de se servir cet engin de mort une fois entre leur main. C'est Edward qui repensant aux différentes forces qui régissait cette terre qui compris que la force dévastatrice de l'explosif pouvait clore le portail de leur coté.

Evidemment il savait que la personne qui placerait l'ogive nucléaire avait de grande chance d'y passer et ne laissa pas filtrer un mot sur son projet de fermeture du portail. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il allait laisser derrière lui Alphonse et Roy dans un chagrin immense, mais pour l'alchimiste blond c'était uniquement sa faute si cette arme de destruction avait pu traverser le portail. Le détenteur n'avait eu comme échange équivalent un aller sans retour vers la terre parallèle avec quelques problèmes de rotules qui l'obligeait à marcher en boitant. En fait, au niveau de ses jambes, les os étaient sans dessus dessous et malgré les opérations subies, rien n'avait permis au chercheur de retrouver sa motricité à 100%. Malgré cela, il pouvait toujours faire commerce avec son invention et surtout tuer des millions de vies en une fraction de seconde.

OoOoO

Alors qu'Ed était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'Alphonse et Roy essayèrent de mettre au point le plan parfait pour éviter une guerre civile à la France, le sénateur Havoc entra avec les tenues du bal. Comme l'avait demandé l'ainé des Elric, une robe mousseline de couleur écrue lui avait été apportée à la place d'un costume.

La tradition du 14 juillet a toujours demandé à ce que chaque représentant politique vienne accompagné de la personne qui partage sa vie, marié ou non. En fait c'était une pratique assez courante pour toutes les représentations officielles où les dirigeants des pays devaient assister. Bien souvent, le couple était séparé durant la journée de manière à ce que les premières grandes dames visitent des hôpitaux ou des associations caritatives tandis que leurs époux eux, avaient les discussions protocolaires et de longs débats politiques tout au long de la journée.

Ed trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure protection rapprochée que de se faire passer pour la moitié de Mustang. Surtout que c'était loin d'être un mensonge. Malheureusement, les mœurs de l'époque que ce soit d'Amestris où de Paris, étaient identiques. Deux hommes ensembles feraient jaser le peuple, ce qui donnerait une raison valable de ne pas vouloir suivre les dirigeants et de risquer une guerre civile et voire d'atteindre une guerre impliquant plusieurs pays voire le monde comme celle de 1914-1918. Donc en réfléchissant à toutes les données, Edward décida d'y aller habillé en jeune femme. Roy trouvait cette idée dangereuse mais le jeune blond n'en démordait pas. Avec un système d'holster à la cuisse sur lequel il pouvait y glisser une arme à feu et un couteau, personne ne se douterait de la supercherie. De plus il avait de la place dans son sac à main pour une arme supplémentaire. Roy serait donc protégé 24h sur 24 et en plus ne déshonorerait pas la tradition en venant seul au bal populaire et au défilé militaire.

Alors qu'Alphonse et Mustang profitèrent de la chambre en tant que tel pour se changer, Ed, lui, monopolisa la salle de bain. Il faut dire qu'il avait chargé le sénateur et ses ouailles de lui acheter absolument tout ce qui lui fallait pour la transformation : de la robe aux escarpins, en passant par le maquillage, les sous vêtements féminins avec prothèses,… Bref la salle de bains était devenue un véritable capharnaüm.

C'est un Edward travesti en une splendide blonde qui sortit de la pièce au grand étonnement de Roy et d'Alphonse qui pensaient vraiment que le jeune homme n'y arriverait pas. Dans leur monde, avec l'alchimie, il suffisait de frapper dans les mains et d'utiliser un cercle adéquat pour obtenir un résultat plus que parfait et pourtant l'ainé Elric venait encore de démontrer son génie en apparaissant dans cette tenue plus qu'élégante et surtout radicalement transformé en femme. La robe de mousseline écrue tombait parfaitement sur ses épaules. Il avait rehaussé très légèrement ses traits par un peu de poudre, un léger fard à paupière et une touche de mascara. Quand à ses lèvres, une simple touche de maquillage légèrement rosé les sublimait. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon simple qui laissait quelques mèches longues afin d'adoucir les traits de son visage. En quelques années, sans le désirer réellement, son androgynie s'estompait un peu laissant place à un splendide corps de jeune homme.

« Tu es vraiment ravissante, Edward, si je puis me permettre » pouffa Roy qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ancien subordonné dans ce genre de tenue.

« Quand je pense que je fais cela uniquement pour toi, pour te protéger des assassins qui ont tué le vrai premier ministre et peut-être de l'homme qui veut faire mumuse avec un engin de la mort, et toi tu te marres ! » lui rétorqua Edward un peu choqué.

« Ne te fais pas de bile grand frère, je pense juste que ton cher Colonel te trouve justement très séduisant et qu'il ne veut pas l'avouer. Alors il préfère la boutade à la vérité, n'est-ce pas Mustang » enchérit le cadet Elric qui avait toujours le chic pour comprendre l'essence même de ce genre de situation. « Je vais aller au bal à pied, ce n'est pas très loin et je me fondrai mieux dans la foule pour votre protection » surenchérit Alphonse se disant que son frère et Roy avait besoin d'un peu de temps seuls. Ils avaient juste eut le goût de quelques heures de véritables retrouvailles avant d'être assommés par des contraintes qui les mettaient irrémédiablement en danger.

En gentleman, Roy prit Edward par la main et lui ouvrit les portes, ce qui fit rougir l'ancien alchimiste d'acier.

« Je n'aurais pas du rire car ton frère à 100% raison sur le fait que tu es magnifique ce soir. Certes c'est déroutant de te voir dans cette tenue, mais je dois reconnaître que tes traits fins et tes cheveux longs permettent ce genre de transformation divine » et juste avant de lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture, Roy l'embrassa avec délicatesse et douceur. Edward ne put que fondre devant un tel geste d'amour. Il se permit d'approfondir le baiser tout en passant doucement ses mains dans la chevelure du noiraud. L'ancien fullmétal le reconnaissait que le colonel méritait bien son terme de tombeur, il savait comment s'y prendre pour les choses de l'amour. Sauf que là c'était beaucoup plus spécial puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup d'un soir mais d'une véritable relation amoureuse.

« J'espère que tu sais danser car c'est un bal populaire et nous allons avoir des milliers d'yeux braqués sur nous. Note qu'ils seront aussi entrain de regarder nos invités belges qui sont arrivés cet après-midi à l'Elysée sans oublier le président Doumèrgue et son épouse » expliqua Roy qui ne voulait commettre aucun impair. Il prenait vraiment son rôle de premier ministre à cœur car maintenant qu'il était piégé dans ce monde, il refusait de voir le traité de Versailles brulé et déchiré pour qu'une seconde guerre mondiale éclate.

« Que tu sois présent ou pas n'a pas influencé le fait que je sois à Paris maintenant. Cela fait des mois qu'Alphonse et moi traquions une piste et quand nous l'avons trouvée, nous avons tout mis en œuvre afin de passer non seulement inaperçus dans les différents pays que nous avons traversés en apprenant à danser, et en se mêlant aux traditions, en mangeant de la nourriture locale. Mais en plus, pendant tout ce temps, nous avons établi une liste de personnes, qui si elles sont présentes pendant les festivités de la libération de la France, sont des dangers potentiels pour l'Europe antinazie. » Rétorqua le blond qui prenait vraiment à cœur son rôle de garde du corps.

OoOoO

Le début du bal fut des plus protocolaires. Le roi Albert 1er et son épouse furent présentés à tout le détachement ministériel français et un repas fut dressé en leur honneur. Les tables avaient été préparées de manière à séparer les femmes des dignitaires de leurs maris qui conversaient de la politique bien entendu. Au départ, cela gênait terriblement Edward mais il fit vite sa place au sein de toutes ces femmes. Après tout, elles vivaient tous les jours avec les personnes les plus influentes de leurs pays et connaissaient bien évidemment les ragots et petits détails en tout genre. Edward fut donc attentif aux bribes de conversation essayant de capter le moindre détail sur les attentats pré 14 juillet.

La seule qui semblait s'être fermée comme une huitre était la femme du président français et le blond le comprit en voyant les regards qu'elle lançait à plusieurs reprises sur Mustang. Ed et Al avaient en effet eu leur lot de surprise se retrouvant face au sosie du lieutenant mais ils s'étaient vite remis du choc, sans doute l'habitude de croiser des têtes connues qui ne les reconnaissaient pas évidemment. En tout cas, cette femme avait bien des choses à cacher selon le fullmétal et il découvrirait rapidement ce dont il s'agissait.

21 heures, le bal populaire fit enfin ses grands débuts. L'orchestre venait de se mettre en route sur quelques musiques plus enjouées telles des Charlestons et des tangos ce qui permit à Ed et Al de se défouler tout en mettant en pratique les cours de danse appris pour l'occasion. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir le docteur Mabuse et sa femme. Lors de l'entracte, ils en profitèrent pour aller le saluer, Edward au bras de son Colonel bien sur.

Roy changea de couleur en voyant l'apparence du fameux cinéaste. Ed lui avait parlé qu'il s'agissait d'un sosie, mais là, tomber sur celui qui lui avait ôté la vue de son œil gauche, il fut pris d'un vertige. Il raconta alors en deux mots, la dernière bagarre qu'il avait eue juste après avoir vu Edward pour la dernière fois.

FLASH BACK

Le Colonel Mustang avait eu l'occasion de faire un petit bout de chemin en voiture avec le fullmétal mais leurs routes avaient du se séparer car les missions dont ils étaient incombés étaient parfaitement différentes. L'un devait se débarrasser de l'homonculus à la tête des armées tandis que l'autre devait à tout prix empêcher Dante de commettre l'irréparable en se servant de la pierre philosophale de son frère.

Le geste d'Edward fut assez surprenant, alors que Roy lui tendait la main afin serrer celle du jeune homme, le blond lui répondit en frappant dedans, comme dans ses habitudes d'adolescent ce qui fit sourire l'alchimiste de flamme avant de reprendre la route jusque la villa du Généralissime.

Le combat avait été très rude. Bradley s'était débarré en premier lieu des gants du nouveau général de brigade fraichement nommé et ne lui laissait aucun répit en enchainant coup sur coup de sabre et en blessant violement Mustang.

Sans l'aide de Selim qui se trouvait en possession du crâne de Bradley, Mustang ne serait jamais venu à bout de l'homonculus. L'alchimiste de flamme fut obligé d'avoir recours à un cercle tracé à l'aide de son sang sur ses mains et l'utilisation d'un briquet pur créer l'étincelle. A force de persévérance et surtout grâce au crane qui l'affaiblissaient, Mustang put mettre un terme à la vie de l'homonculus généralissime.

L'arrivée de Franck Archer n'avait rien arrangé car tirant sur tout et tout le monde, il avait blessé un peu plus fort le noiraud qui se vidait de son sang sur le porche du président des armées d'Amestris. Heureusement que le lieutenant Hawkeye veillait toujours sur ses arrières car ce jour-là, l'alchimiste de flamme faillit bien y laisser sa peau.

FIN FLASH BACK

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi ma rencontre avec Edward fut aussi inattendue » riait Mabuse en offrant un verre à boire au faux premier ministre. « Tu as avancé dans tes recherche mon jeune ami » demanda alors le cinéaste en se tournant vers la blonde qui se trouvait au bras de l'ancien Colonel.

« Pas encore malheureusement, » Répondit Edward sur un ton triste, « Mais j'ai l'impression que la première dame de France, nous cache quelque chose. »

Mabuse tendit un billet à Ed sur lequel était inscrit deux noms : Schreck et Göring, ainsi qu'un article de presse parlant d'eux et de leurs fonctions en Allemagne. Chef des SA et chef des SS, les deux armées que les pro-Hitler avaient mises sur pied pour protéger leur chancelier. On pouvait voir leur photo, ce qui allait aider fortement Alphonse et Edward dans leurs recherches.

« Il y a des 'on dit' qu'ils traineraient dans le coin, alors gardez l'œil ouvert » confia Mabuse aux Elric avant de rejoindre son épouse qui bavassait sur la popularité du nouveau film de son mari.

Les deux frères se regardèrent sur un même air. Comment se faisait-il que des miliciens allemands se trouvaient à des lieues de chez eux, un jour de fête nationale française ? Ils tenaient une piste et n'allaient certainement pas la lâcher.

* * *

TBC

merci a ma béta pour les corrections.

Ariane


	6. rencontre sur une Tour parisienne

****deux chapitres pour le prix d'un^^, camérite une review alors lâchez vous et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

A Munich, les choses n'étaient pas restées statiques contrairement à ce qu'auraient pu penser les frères Elric. Un petit groupe de résistance s'était formé sous le commandement de Hughes et de Noah. Ils avaient ralliés des amis à leur cause : l'équipe de jeune qui travaillaient avec Alphonse sur le projet de la fusée, sans oublier le double de Scar et de Lust qui dans ce monde étaient un couple marié, persécuté par les pro-nazis. Il y avait aussi quelques soldats qui étaient sous les ordres de Hughes tels les soldats Broche, Ross ou encore Breda.

Par les dons de Noah et les lettres envoyées par les deux frères, le petit groupe de résistance savait très bien quel itinéraire les frères Elric suivaient, et notamment leur départ pour l'Angleterre afin de trouver une solution aux problèmes de problème de prothèses d'Edward. Ils devaient encore y rester quelques mois puis prendre la direction de Paris à cause de menaces assez sévères sur la France. Et quand Roy fut demandé pour prendre la place du premier ministre français et de partir dans les jours qui suivaient, Noah demanda à Grace et au Sergent Hughes d'y aller aussi.

« Mon don sera bien plus utile là-bas. Je pourrai leur livrer les informations nécessaires sur les personnes de leur choix. Je suis certaine que Monsieur Scar et son épouse accepteront de s'occuper de veiller s'il n'y a pas de trafic trop près du portail» Implora Noah.

« Elle n'a pas tort Maes, nous devrions l'écouter. Ce ne sont encore que des enfants. » Insista Grace pour faire fléchir Maes.

Et c'est sur cette décision qu'eux aussi se retrouvaient à danser le charleston sur une musique enjouée au bal populaire. Alphonse qui avait en mission d'observer la foule, vit le joli sourire de Grace et alla prévenir son frère.

« Je suppose que notre chère bohémienne a senti des choses plutôt étranges, sinon elle n'aurait pas demandé à ce que Hughes et madame Grace viennent avec elle, nous rejoindre. Note que cela tombe bien qu'elle soit ici, je voudrais qu'elle aille fouiller dans l'esprit de la femme du président et cette nuit sera décisive. » Expliqua Edward à Roy et à Alphonse. La seule chose qu'il s'interdisait de parler était de sa façon de refermer la porte car il refusait que les deux hommes de sa vie perdent la leur dans un acte peut-être impossible.

Les trois hommes firent donc route vers les nouveaux venus et ils en profitèrent par d'heureuses retrouvailles. Ed et Al n'avaient pas vu le sergent ni les deux femmes depuis des mois et Grace fut rassurée de savoir que l'ancien Fullmetal avait trouvé des mécaniciens pour ses deux mécagreffes.

Noah se jeta au cou d'Edward qui lui rappela qu'il avait l'apparence d'une femme et pas n'importe laquelle, mais celle du premier ministre.

« Je suis si heureuse que vous vous soyez retrouvés. Dans quelles circonstances cela s'est-il produit ? » Demandèrent les deux femmes en chœur.

FLASH BACK

Paris, une ville où la révolution industrielle s'épanouissait à plein régime, était devenu l'obsession des deux frères Elric. Non seulement pour les crimes et attentats perpétrés mais aussi pour la découverte des technologies et de la science. Rien que les traces de l'exposition universelle de 1889 avaient laissé à cette ville un patrimoine scientifique important. Et bien évidemment les deux blonds qui rêvaient d'aventures voulaient visiter la capitale de lumière en commençant par l'attraction phare de la Tour Eiffel.

Arrivant au pied de celle-ci, ils hésitèrent entre les escaliers et les ascenseurs car les deux étaient de véritables ouvrages d'art très intéressants pour deux petits génies en désir de nouvelles découvertes comme eux, mais ce fut les escaliers qui furent choisi pour la découverte de la ville par les panoramiques qu'offraient cette tour.

Ratant une marche de l'escalier, Edward écrasa le pied d'un homme.

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention PETIT quand vous marchez » lâcha le sénateur Havoc qu'Ed et Al ne connaissaient pas encore à ce moment-là. Surtout que ce dernier avait eu excessivement mal car c'était la jambe de métal qui avait reposé sur les orteils de l'homme politique.

« QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL SERAIT CAPABLE DE SE GLISSER ENTRE DEUX MARCHES DE L'ESCALIER DE LA TOUR EIFFEIL » scanda Edward énervé qu'on vienne encore lui rabâcher les oreilles de par sa petite taille.

Alors que Roy s'émerveillait de la vue se demandant où pouvait se trouver Edward dans cette si grande ville. Il en était maintenant à douter et à penser que le retrouver reviendrais à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par des cris dans les escaliers.

_Cette voix, ces cris, des critiques sur une petite taille, est-ce possible,_ pensa Mustang dont le cœur rata un battement.

Il se retourna et ne put que prononcer doucement « Fullmétal » en restant bien dans le groupe de politicien avec qui il découvrait les merveilles de paris. La réaction fut évidemment immédiate, le cœur d'Edward se mit à battre la chamade. Ed cria à son frère de profiter de Paris et que lui devait parler à une connaissance. Le jeune frère se retourna et put apercevoir les cheveux noirs de la fameuse connaissance et il se mit à sourire se disant que son frère était très bien accompagné. Quand Edward put enfin se poster devant le bel apollon aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux couleurs nuit, il lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Colonel, est ce bien vous ? » bégaya le jeune blond tout étonné de retrouver cet homme qui lui manquait atrocement.

« Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autres. » lui dit il tout e caressant tendremet la joue d'Ed.

J'en ai marre de ces endroits forts touristiques, Edward. Viendrais-tu avec moi dans la suite ministérielle ? Nous aurions l'occasion de parler du temps perdu ? De boire un verre, de parler de nos vies après autant d'années sans se voir ! »

Edward accepta timidement. Roy était d'une beauté sans pareille sans son cache œil mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le double avait du mourir ou ne pas naitre afin que ce soir réellement le vrai colonel Mustang à ses côtés.

Dignes des plus grands contes de fées de Charles Perrault ou bien de Dickens, les retrouvailles de Roy et d'Edward s'étaient faites par le plus grand des hasards. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas encore la ligne de fin pour savoir s'ils allaient vivre heureux. Mais à cet instant là, plus rien ne comptait pour les deux anciens alchimistes sauf leur cœur qui battait à l'unisson. Roy proposa son bras au jeune homme et il le suivit pour une nuit qui restera gravée dans leurs cœurs à tous les deux. Jamais au grand jamais Edward ou Roy n'aurait cru possible de retrouver l'amour de leur vie dans ce monde, chacun bloqué au départ sur des terres parallèles et pourtant, l'impossible venait encore d'être brisé.

FIN FLASH BACK

Deux heures du matin sonnèrent à l'église. Le président salua la foule et raccompagna ses hôtes de marque à l'hôtel réservé dans son intégralité à tout le gratin politique y compris ceux du pays organisateur. Tout cela dans le but que les fêtes de la prise de la bastille se fassent de la manière la plus conviviale possible.

Edward prit conscience que c'était le bon moment pour abuser des pouvoirs de Noah. Voyant qu'une partie des bagages du président et de sa femme étaient toujours sur le chariot pour les amener dans la suite présidentielle, l'ancien alchimiste se permit d'ouvrir en vitesse une des valises, d'en retirer le contenu et d'y faire glisser la bohémienne à l'intérieur. De cette façon, elle aurait accès aux songes de la femme de Doumèrgue et bien sûr aux secrets cachés qu'Edward pressentait.

Cette nuit-là ne fut calme pour personne. Hughes et Grace se sentaient un peu seul à l'autre bout de la ville sans pouvoir aider les deux petits sur lesquels ils veillaient depuis des années. Ils n'avaient pas pu trouver un logement plus près des deux garçons. Alphonse ne trouvait pas le sommeil dans la chambre adjacente à celle du premier ministre, craignant qu'un incident ne vienne frapper de la nuit sur un des hauts commanditaires de France ou de Belgique. Mustang se réveillait à chaque fois qu'Edward se retournait dans le lit. Et le blond imaginait toutes les possibilités de fermeture du portail avec l'engin à l'Uranium. Il avait bien à l'esprit qu'il fallait non seulement se débarrasser de l'engin mais aussi des plans. Quant à Noah, ce qu'elle vit dans les rêves d'Elisabeth lui firent comprendre toute l'ampleur du désastre actuel et à venir si les plans nazis se mettaient en marche. Ce qui la fit vomir dans les toilettes avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour rejoindre Alphonse et lui raconter.

Les nazis étaient là, bien en attente de pouvoir se remontrer au grand jour afin de conquérir du territoire par le royaume Allemand. Et le pire de tout, c'est que même la première dame de France était une collaboratrice. L'avenir avançait d'une façon sombre et désastreuse pour l'Europe de 1925. Et pour Edward, une seule personne pouvait empêcher ce massacre : lui, quitte a y perdre la vie.

* * *

TBC

merci a ma béta pour les corrections.

Ariane


	7. Révélations et disputes

Le concours se terminant pour le 15 aout, je vous met les derniers chapitres la concernant.

Merci de laisser vos reviews en bas de la page

Ariane**  
**

Un énorme merci a ma béta lectrice pour la relecture et a vous amis lecteurs pour vos encouragements et suggestions

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**  
**  
**  
Noah sortit de la suite présidentielle de façon délicate et discrète afin de n'alerter personne sur son passage. Cherchant après les chambres des deux garçons, elle tomba nez à nez avec Alphonse qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

« Al, c'est gravissime ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de la première dame de France. Il faut réveiller Mustang et Ton frère, il en va de la vie de ces derniers. »

Alphonse utilisa son statut de garde du corps pour demander aux gorilles de la suite ministérielle de les laisser entrer. Noah était passée sur le balcon pour sortir de la suite présidentielle justement pour éviter de rencontrer les malabars placés à la surveillance des dirigeants de France. Après quelques discussions, ils purent entrer et trouvèrent Edward et Roy bien réveillés à 3 heures du matin.

Noah put enfin s'asseoir et commença son récit sur ce qu'elle avait vu des plans machiavéliques nazis.

« Je crains que l'épouse du président soit une collaboratrice. En effet, dès que je suis entrée dans son esprit, j'ai pu voir tous les dessous de table qu'elle versait pour l'avancée du parti nazis et surtout pour l'obtention de la bombe nucléaire. Les sommes étaient faramineuses et pourtant elle déboursait à tout va selon ce qu'on lui demandait. Et encore ce n'est vraiment que la partie haute de l'iceberg » expliqua la jeune femme.

Ed lui apporta à boire voyant qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et lui, ne la brusquerait pas. Perdre la moindre escarcelle de souvenir serait catastrophique et nuirait à la réalisation de leur plan. Elle but l'eau et mangea un des fruits qui se trouvait dans la corbeille avant de continuer.

« Monsieur Mustang, vous vous souvenez que vous aviez trouvé bizarre le comportement de la première dame envers vous quand elle vous a croisé chez la fleuriste. La raison en est toute simple, elle trompait son mari avec le Roy Mustang de ce monde mais elle a dû le faire assassiner. Il s'est montré un redoutable chef de la résistance et commençait déjà à prendre des contacts avec une personne nommée Jean Moulin. Alors pour elle, ce fut un choc de vous voir toujours vivant mais une aubaine que vous ne connaissiez rien aux coutumes de cette terre. De cette façon, elle pouvait influencer son époux et vous forger à l'image qu'elle aurait toujours voulu que son Mustang soit. C'est-à-dire un pro-nazi prêt à abattre tous ceux qui se seraient mis au travers de l'Allemagne du chancelier Hitler. » Continua Noah avant de faire une pause.

La jeune femme était épuisée par cet effort. Il était facile d'entrer dans un esprit ouvert mais celui de Riza Doumèrgue était aussi fermé qu'un bloc de béton.

« Votre inventeur, il s'appelle Thomas Tribolet. Elle l'a rencontré afin de lui proposer une somme d'argent aussi colossale pour avoir la bombe pour les allemands. Votre Elisabeth a tendance à se méfier de l'empire japonais et de ce fait, elle essaye d'autres types d'actions pour avoir la victoire. Mais une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas celle de la France qu'elle veut. » Continua alors Noah dans ses explications. « Cette femme est un gros morceau à abattre et surtout celle qu'il faut surveiller si on veut trouver la faille dans le plan des pro Hitler français. »

Fatiguée et rompue par les séances, Noah tomba dans les pommes et fut installée dans le lit d'Ed et de Mustang afin qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces. Alphonse suggéra de terminer la nuit car ils allaient avoir besoin de sommeil pour affronter la journée qui allait suivre et pas qu'un peu.

Roy lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son amant, de lire dans son regard. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il voulait mettre sa théorie à l'épreuve.

« Qu'allons-nous faire une fois que nous serons en possessions de cet engin de mort ? Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée pour la détruire ? Je me trompe ? » Demanda Mustang sur un ton insistant et assez froid.

_M'aurait-il entendu dans mon sommeil,_ pensa Edward, _et puis tant pis au moins, il saura la vérité._L'ancien Fullmetal prit une grande inspiration et expliqua son plan.

« La puissance que génère ce monstre est suffisante pour détruire la porte de notre côté. Je vais donc retourner à Munich, dans les décombres de la société de Thulé et j'y placerai l'engin. » Puis il prit le visage de Roy dans ses mains.

« Je vais probablement mourir une fois l'explosion faite alors je te demande une seule chose, protège Alphonse comme s'il était ton propre enfant. »

« NON, je refuse que tu fasses une chose pareille » rétorqua Mustang. « Je viens à peine de te retrouver et tu veux t'en aller définitivement. Je ne compte pas pour toi ? Ton frère non plus à ce que je vois ? Tu me parles de mon suicide en fermant ce passage mais toi tu fais pire car tu vas te détruire pour une raison que personne ne connait. J'étais seul sans toi à Amestris, toi ici, tu as une famille. Je t'en prie, Ed, reconsidère la question mais ne m'abandonne pas » implora l'ancien colonel en laissant couler des larmes.

« Roy, c'est toi qui ne comprend rien à rien. J'ai foiré dans l'une des missions que tu m'avais confiée et j'ai laissé partir sur cette terre un inventeur fou qui désire une seule chose, l'extermination et l'argent. Je me dois de réparer les fautes que j'ai commises sinon l'irréparable pourra encore arriver. Je ne veux plus voir les gens que j'aime souffrir et comme mon maitre me l'a appris : Un est tout et tout est un. Alors si une petite parcelle de moi permet à ce tout qu'est cette terre de survivre par mon sacrifice, je n'hésiterai pas un instant. Oui, je t'aime, mais entre l'amour d'une personne et l'amour de toute une terre, je ne peux pas faire le mauvais choix. » Expliqua le blond sur un ton doux.

« SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE, TOUT DE SUITE »  
Mustang mit à la porte le pauvre Edward.

* * *

Ce dernier prit ses affaires et commença une balade dans le parc regardant le ciel étoilé. Il marcha longtemps, se promenant le long de la seine, profitant de la bise légère qui rafraichissait cette nuit très mouvementée.  
_Cela vaut mieux ainsi, je serai là demain pour te protéger et puis je ferai mon dernier acte qui je l'espère protégera Amestris et cette terre._ Pensa Edward alors que ces pas le conduisait à l'hôtel où se trouvait Grace et Maes.  
Le réceptionniste, malgré l'heure avancée laissa le jeune homme retrouver ses amis. Les seuls à qui il avait parlé de ses plans car il voulait une famille de substitution pour son frère Alphonse. Grace inquiète voyant Edward pleurer le prit dans ses bras.

« Ed, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais cela a dû être grave pour que de la pluie coule de tes joues. » demanda la jeune femme.

« J'ai expliqué la façon dont j'allais détruire la bombe à Roy et il vient de me jeter dehors. Je préfère mourir sachant qu'il me hait plutôt que de le savoir m'aimant dans un amour sans retour » expliqua le jeune homme à Grace et Maes.

Cet homme justement, trouvait qu'il avait mis trop injustement l'ancien alchimiste dehors. S'ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures à passer ensemble, ce n'était pas en se chamaillant qu'il voulait le faire. Il courut au travers de la ville et aperçut des lumières allumées dans un petit hôtel. Montant les marches quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte. Maes lui ouvrit et fit un sourire.

« Je dois retrouver, Edward. Je l'ai chassé un peu brutalement de la chambre et je voudrais m'en excuser, je n'ai pas pesé le poids de ma brutalité » demanda Roy avec insistance.

« Je suis ici » annonça le blond, « Que veux-tu me dire, je croyais que tout était clair entre nous et que tu refusais de me voir. » lui rétorqua Ed à mi chemin entre la colère et les larmes.

« Je refuse de vivre sans toi et si tu dois placer la bombe, j'irai avec toi. J'ai mis trop de temps à te retrouver alors je refuse de te perdre une nouvelle fois mon bel Edward. La nuit que nous avons passée ensemble m'a fait comprendre la grandeur de mes sentiments, et plus jamais, je ne ferai quelque chose où tu ne t'y trouves pas. Si tu décides de te lancer dans ce plan suicidaire, je te suivrai. Tout d'abord, pour te protéger et au pire pour mourir avec toi car je t'aime, Edward Elric. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en cherchant leurs lèvres afin de s'embrasser. Ed ne se doutait pas que sa mort pouvait causer autant de tristesse. Il n'avait jamais pu s'arrêter de faire des recherches pour retrouver le corps d'Alphonse et avait toujours mis sa propre vie à l'écart. Alors maintenant voir que quelqu'un l'aimait le chamboulait complètement. Il se pensait incapable d'aimer quelqu'un pour de vrai.

« Roy, si tu le souhaites, on peut chercher une solution pour la faire exploser à distance, nos savoirs réunis pourrons peut-être nous ouvrir de nouvelles portes »  
Ces mots mirent l'ancien alchimiste de flamme en joie et il embrassa, Edward de tout son être en le serrant très fort de manière à lui faire comprendre que jamais il n'abandonnerait, quoi que cela lui en coute.

* * *

TBC


	8. Mise au point

Le concours se terminant pour le 15 aout, je vous met les derniers chapitres la concernant.

Merci de laisser vos reviews en bas de la page

Ariane**  
**

merci a ma beta lectrice pour les corrections et a vous pour votre lecture et vos encouragements

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**  
**  
**  
Maes et Grace proposèrent aux deux alchimistes de profiter d'un peu d'intimité dans la chambre alors qu'eux prendraient le canapé et le fauteuil pour passer le reste de la nuit. Un peu confus, mais sous l'insistance des deux amis d'Edward, ils finirent par accepter.

« On trouvera un moyen de faire sauter le portail sans que tu n'y laisses ta vie » pleurait Mustang tout en serrant Ed dans ses bras aussi fort que pouvait le faire le major Armstrong. Le blond fit signe de tête que oui même s'il doutait de trouver une solution. Le sang de son père avait été versé et il ne savait pas comment faire pour ne pas verser le sien. Mais comme Roy semblait s'apaiser, il décida d'en reparler plus tard ou jamais selon la situation. Il refusait de faire souffrir le noiraud et au contraire, il voulait profiter de l'intimité qu'on leur avait offerte pour passer une nuit inoubliable.

Tendrement, il passa ses mains autour du colonel pour l'embrasser. Un tendre baiser passionné reflétant la grandeur et la passion de ses sentiments. Roy ne demanda pas son reste pour y répondre et les deux hommes furent vite en tenue d'Adam sous les couvertures. Leurs baisers et leurs caresses leur brûlaient la peau mais les sentiments et la passion qu'ils se portaient était si forts qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire autre chose que l'amour cette nuit là. Grace et Maes ne purent s'empêcher de rire en entendant les quelques gémissement étouffés par on ne sait quel vêtement dans la bouche des protagonistes, mais il était parfaitement clair que les deux hommes profitaient l'un de l'autre comme si demain n'existerait pas.

« Pardonne-moi, Roy » murmura Edward tout en se blottissant contre le torse de Roy qui émanait une chaleur douce et agréable. « Je n'aurais jamais du songer à faire cavalier seul. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je ne comprenais pas l'intensité de ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour. Je sais que Winry était amoureuse de moi, mais je n'ai jamais partagé la même chose avec elle. »  
« C'est-ce qui fait ton charme mon bel ange, ta spontanéité, la façon dont tu t'offres corps et âme pour le bonheur d'autrui, sans te soucier de ta propre personne. Cela me rend fier de me savoir aimé par quelqu'un comme toi. »

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle alors qu'il s'endormait doucement dans les bras de son ancien supérieur. Ce dernier lui murmurait des mots tendres pour que son sommeil soit bercé de doux rêves et non de cauchemars en tout genre. Ils n'allaient pas dormir beaucoup alors tant qu'à faire, les heures se devaient réparatrices pour mettre les grandes manœuvres en actions.

OoOoO

A l'aube, Roy et son ancien subordonné après avoir prit congé de leurs hôtes reprirent la route vers la suite ministérielle. Edward devait se préparer afin de demander une audience avec la première Dame de France et ce fut à nouveau le branle bas de combat dans la salle de bains.

La vision fut différente de celle du bal populaire. Le jeune homme portait un tailleur jupe rehaussé d'un chemisier rouge, des escarpins rouges aussi et il avait laissé pendre ses cheveux aux vents. Une pochette noire et un foulard dans les tons de son tailleur complétaient la tenue. Sortant de la salle de bains, il fit l'unanimité auprès d'Edward, Alphonse et Noah.

« Je sens le stress monter, » murmura Edward à Roy. « Et si je n'arrivais pas à lui soutirer la moindre information ? »

« Tu oublies que Noah et moi seront là dans les parages » le rassura Alphonse, « à nous trois, nous devrions être capable de faire parler la traitresse et d'en apprendre plus sur les attentats de cet après-midi si attentat il y a. »

Roy enlaça tendrement Ed et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il lui susurra des conseils et des encouragements que seul le blond pouvait entendre. Ce qui rendit le sourire à l'ancien Fullmetal qui prit son courage à deux mains pour aller frapper à la suite présidentielle.  
La première Dame de France le reçu, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais Edward décida d'aller droit au but.

« Nous savons tout sur l'assassinat du premier ministre de ce monde, et surtout qui l'a commandité. Tout comme vos rapports avec Thomas Tribolet, le créateur de la bombe nucléaire. Alors, je vous laisse deux choix, le premier étant de tout me dire et de laisser tomber vos plans pro-nazis, le second de ne rien dire mais alors, je serai obligé de vous éliminer après avoir reçu les informations que je désire par la torture. Vous être maitre de votre destin, madame Doumèrgue. Ne voulant pas que vous preniez de décision à la hâte, je vous laisse deux heures pour réfléchir. Je vous retrouverai devant l'hôtel du Ritz sur la place Vendôme. Venez seule ou je ne réponds plus de rien. »

OoOoO

Laisser du temps à la femme du président permettait à Ed et à ses acolytes de tendre une embuscade sur la place au cas où cette dernière contacterait l'un ou l'autre membre des SS ou des SA en vue de faire emprisonner les frères Elric comme étant juifs. Justement afin d'avoir plus d'explications sur le sujet des captures juives, Alphonse téléphona au docteur Mabuse afin d'avoir le maximum de renseignements pour être prêts en cas de problèmes.

Ce dernier les invita dans un petit café du Xe arrondissement qui ne payait pas de mine de manière à pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement.

« Hitler fait construire des camps de concentration pour des expérimentations sur les êtres humains et aussi pour en tuer en masse dans des chambres à gaz. Il ne supporte pas la race des youpins comme il la nomme et la pourchasse. Cette traque a déjà commencé dans pas mal de pays. Pour le moment, les mis aux arrêts sont stockés dans des prisons les uns sur les autres, mais prochainement, dès que ces camps seront opérationnels, notre peuple va vraiment souffrir le martyr. » Expliqua Mabuse aux deux frères.

« C'est marrant si je puis dire, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est comme les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe. Tout ce qui n'est pas dans les normes des dirigeants, dérange au plus haut point. » répliqua Edward travesti en femme pour non seulement ne pas tâcher la réputation du premier ministre mais aussi pour avoir le statut de 'Femme de' lors de sa confrontation avec l'épouse de Doumèrgue.

« J'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs, Ed concernant, Elisabeth Hawkeye. Il semblerait que son père soit le fils d'un allemand, un certain Grumman, un général dans l'armée allemande. Son père refusant de servir cette politique fourbe et acerbe aurait pris le nom de sa mère et transmis à sa fille pour lui éviter de porter le nom d'un barbare. Malheureusement, même si elle ne porte pas le nom, elle combat pour cette cause. » Expliqua le cinéaste en donnant pas mal d'articles de journaux aux deux frères.

« Soyez prudent car si elle se révèle aussi douée en chantage qu'elle ne l'est pour toutes les magouilles qu'elle a déjà préparées depuis un certain temps, vous risquez gros. Une femme qui fait assassiner son amant pour une simple discordance d'avis politique, cela ne sent rien qui vaille » et le docteur sortit du café en saluant Alphonse et Edward d'un geste de la main.

OoOoO

Roy lui se préparait au petit déjeuner protocolaire avec les invités belges. Un splendide buffet avait été dressé pour l'occasion et cette fois-ci les hommes et les femmes pouvaient manger ensemble. Sauf qu'il manquait Edward et Elisabeth à l'appel. Le président ne semblait pas faire attention à ce genre de petit détail préférant expliquer à Albert 1er son nouvel armement et la formation de plus de 200.000 nouvelles recrues dans les différentes forces de l'armée aussi bien terre, mer et air.

N'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir sur les non présences des deux « Dames » Roy se permit d'interpeler le président pour lui poser la question et s'excusa auprès du seigneur de la royauté de Belgique pour l'interruption. Ce dernier sourit tout en affirmant comprendre que pour lui, il en serait de même si son épouse venait à prendre la poudre d'escampette sans donner d'excuse.

« Elisabeth m'a parlé de rejoindre une amie au Ritz dans une demi heure et je pense que votre fiancée l'accompagnait donc elle ne doit se faire aucun soucis en ce qui concerne sa garde rapprochée. » Le président surenchérit mais à voix basse. « Votre petit ami est armé jusqu'aux dents me semble-t-il et il veillera sur ma Riza chérie. »  
« Vous avez raison, veuillez m'excuser. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait décidé de profiter un peu de la ville de ce bon matin, mais comme vous dites, rien ne peut leur arriver » lui répondit Roy en cachant un sourire agacé.

Il mentait car il savait que tout pouvait arriver selon les réponses que donnerait la première dame de France et surtout de la façon dont elle s'entourait dans les non connaissances de son mari, celles qui ont notamment assassiné le Roy Mustang de ce monde.

_Pourvu qu'Edward s'en sorte vivant,_ pensa-t-il en repensant au cadavre de son double qu'il avait trouvé à Munich. Il déposa alors son assiette de petit déjeuner et fit route en courant pour rejoindre son amant. Il refusait de le laisser prendre un tel risque avec une femme pareille qu'Elisabeth Doumèrgue qui n'avait pas eu peur ni perdu son sang froid pour assassiner un haut parlementaire de son pays, alors un petit garde du corps, n'en parlons même pas.

* * *

TBC


	9. Sénateur havoc, l'homme de la situation

****Le concours se terminant pour le 15 aout, je vous met les derniers chapitres la concernant.

Merci de laisser vos reviews en bas de la page

Ariane**  
**

merci a ma beta lectrice pour les corrections et a vous pour votre lecture et vos encouragements

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**  
**  
**  
Elisabeth, un grand sourire sur les lèvres était au rendez-vous de la place Vendôme. Elle ne craignait absolument pas les frères Elric puisqu'elle avait prévenu les quelques assassins qu'elle avait engagé plutôt à Munich. Elle se demandait pourquoi deux petits imbéciles essayaient de se mettre en travers de sa route mais bon, leur sort serait le même que quand elle avait découvert la trahison de Mustang avec Jean Moulin.

Edward toujours travesti en femme, vint à sa rencontre et lui demanda quel était le choix qu'elle faisait entre les deux. Et évidemment Elisabeth le regarda, les yeux pétillants, pour lui répondre que c'était non. Qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et qu'Edward ferait bien de la jouer belle-belle pendant le défilé afin que tout se passe pour le mieux.  
« Vous n'allez pas risquer d'avoir une guerre civile en montrant aux yeux de tous que le premier ministre n'est pas celui que l'on croit et qu'en plus, il fréquente un homme » lui rit au nez la première Dame de France.

Par un signe dans son dos, Ed prévint Alphonse et Noah du refus de madame Doumèrgue, et les deux prirent en charge les opérations.

« Non, Madame, je ne risquerai ni la guerre civile, ni une guerre mondiale » lui dit-il le regard provoquant.

D'un claquement de doigts, les assassins firent leur apparition et Riza d'une façon lasse ordonna de tuer le jeune Elric. Alors que le premier se précipitait sur le blond avec un couteau, il tomba devant les pieds d'Edward raide mort. Le second fut tué quelques secondes après et c'est Alphonse accompagné d'un sniper bien connu qui fit son apparition.

« SENATEUR HAVOC » hurla l'ainé Elric, « Mais...Comment...Vous ? »

« Du calme, nous allons tous retourner dans la chambre ministérielle afin de discuter tranquillement. » Il utilisa la paire de menotte qu'il possédait pour attacher la blonde qu'Alphonse avait ceinturée alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir et lui plantant un pistolet dans le dos, il la fit avancer.

Roy arriva à cet instant. Il avait entendu les coups de feu et avait pris la direction de ceux-ci pour se rendre compte des dégâts. Il s'était fait des films sur une mort anticipée des deux frères Elric et fut rassuré de voir Ed et Al vivant. Il se précipita sur l'ainé et le serra fort dans ses bras tout en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien.

« C'est moi qui ai abattu les assassins de votre double » lui expliqua Havoc, « Mais sachez que votre amant est courageux, il n'a pas eu froid aux yeux, pour oser provoquer la collaboratrice n°1 de notre pays. Nous nous rendons dans votre suite afin d'avoir les réponses à nos questions. Il est temps de mettre un terme aux partisans d'Hitler et ce, le plus rapidement possible. »

« Edward, tu es complètement fou » murmurait Roy à l'oreille de son amant alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras. « Je comprends que tu désires découvrir la vérité mais c'était de la folie de provoquer une femme pareille. Tu as eu une chance folle que le sénateur soit un bon tireur. D'ailleurs je me demande comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit ici parmi nous. Je commence à me perdre entre les résistants, les collaborateurs et les gens normaux ». Edward était rouge comme une tomate, il faut dire que Mustang ne le lâchait pas et caressait tendrement sa chevelure dénouée tout en lui embrassant le front. Le blond pouvait sentir battre le cœur du noiraud à une vitesse folle et se rendre compte de la frayeur qu'il a dû ressentir en entendant les coups de feu.

« Je suis né dans une famille de résistant, Monsieur Mustang et avant de devenir sénateur, j'ai fait l'armée où j'ai appris à tirer en tant que sniper. En croisant, Alphonse et Noah qui réfléchissaient à comment capturer Elisabeth Doumèrgue, j'ai proposé mon aide. Evidemment, Alphonse s'est méfié un peu mais Noah l'a rassuré sur mon passé et c'est comme cela que j'ai prit partie à l'embuscade. Maintenant, il faut la faire parler, le défilé est dans deux heures. » Expliqua le politicien tout en se plaçant derrière la première Dame comme s'il la protégeait alors que c'était tout le contraire.

OoOoO

Dans la suite de Mustang, le sénateur avait attaché la femme du président à une chaise et la menaçant de son révolver, il lui demanda de tout raconter dans les détails. Au départ la jeune femme refusa mais lorsqu'il décida de la livrer aux résistants du Maquis, elle prit peur et décida de parler surtout que ces hommes de mains étaient morts, abattus par ce même homme.

« C'est vrai, j'ai fait tuer mon amant quand j'ai découvert son amitié avec Jean Moulin. Roy était devenu un véritable chef d'une troupe de miliciens résistants. Il avait plus d'une centaine d'hommes sous ses mains à Paris et plus de 500 dans toute la France. Et ce n'était que le début. Moi qui ai toujours admiré l'œuvre de mon grand père, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. J'avais été mariée de force et la seule personne qui comblait mon bonheur s'avérait être un ennemi de ma patrie. Je savais qu'il découvrirait les donations que j'avais faites aux chercheurs allemands pour récupérer la bombe nucléaire. J'ai donc décidé d'aplanir les choses à ma façon sans penser que la France risquait une guerre civile » commença à expliquer la blonde sous la menace de Jean. « Quand j'ai réussi à acheter l'objet de mes désirs, il a fallu trouver une astuce pour l'utiliser dans les meilleures conditions et j'ai trouvé. Tout va retomber sur le dos des belges. Qu'elle aubaine que mon époux ait décidé de demander aux représentants de la Belgique de venir au défilé. » Et elle se tut.

Roy compris de suite comment la bombe allait tomber, Tribolet allait certainement prendre place dans les forces aéroportées du pays invité et lâcher son engin de mort sur la foule. Une fin en apothéose pour les nazis puisque le début du défilé commencerait avec la flotte aérienne française pour se terminer avec celle de la Belgique une bonne heure et demi après.

Il faut dire que le président lui avait rabâché les oreilles avec l'ordre du défilé pendant toute la soirée qui précédait car il voulait être certain que son premier ministre ne commettrait pas d'impair. C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent le sergent et Grace que Noah avait été chercher.

« Nous allons placer des agents de notre milice à des points stratégiques de manière à protéger les spectateurs du défilé » Expliqua Hughes.

« Quand à moi, je serai posté de manière à toujours avoir en joue cette chère Riza. J'ai justement un splendide tailleur à pois rouge qui fera une tenue parfaite pour le défilé et qui cachera le viseur de mon sniper. Le peuple français ne doit pas savoir ce qui se trame. Ed, tu dois être au bras de Mustang pendant le défilé. Tout doit paraitre parfaitement normal. Ton frère ira avec des hommes de confiance rechercher la bombe et son créateur. » Enchérit le sénateur Havoc, heureux d'avoir fait tomber une collabo. Il faut dire que pas mal de membres de sa famille s'étaient fait tuer pendant la première guerre par des nazis français.

« Mouais, mais j'aurais préféré aller arrêter ce fou moi-même. Tout est de ma faute si cet homme est arrivé ici. Depuis toujours, Alphonse me sauve la mise et là encore, c'est lui qui doit mettre un terme à une mission que j'ai ratée dans notre monde. » Grogna Edward en boudant. Il se sentait impuissant. Un militaire de pacotille incapable de mener une mission à terme. Pourtant, il devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher le désastre et lui-même. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger, ni son frère, ni Roy, ni les amis qu'il s'était fait sur cette terre.

« Ne te met pas dans cet état mon amour » lui demanda Mustang tendrement. « Sans toi, nous serions tous morts tués par la chancelière allemande. Tu n'as pas hésité à venir nous sauver tous à Amestris alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé. Pourtant, tu as sauté à bord d'une fusée dont tu ne savais absolument pas si elle tiendrait le coup après avoir passé la porte et tu as sacrifié ta vie en retraversant le portail et en perdant ton alchimie. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens capable de tels sacrifices.

« Et sans toi, je n'aurais jamais retrouvé la vie, ni pu apprendre l'alchimie avec notre maitre. Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille en m'occupant de la tâche de récupérer l'engin. De toute façon c'est ensemble que nous déciderons de la façon de la détruire. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la première Dame dut aller se changer et toute la troupe se mit en route, les uns vers la tribune présidentielle, les autres vers l'aéroport de départ des troupes aéronautiques. Edward tenait la main de Mustang sans jamais la lâcher. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence et jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à son amant alors que le président arrivait sur les champs Elysées dans des chars de parade. Il ne leur restait qu'une heure et demie pour tout arrêter mais seraient ils suffisamment rapides. Le jeune Fullmetal commençait à douter et des rides d'inquiétudes s'affichaient sur son visage.

* * *

TBC


	10. Sacrifice

Le concours se terminant pour le 15 aout, je vous met les derniers chapitres la concernant.

Merci de laisser vos reviews en bas de la page

Ariane**  
**

merci a ma beta lectrice pour les corrections et a vous pour votre lecture et vos encouragements

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**  
**  
**  
Le président saluait la foule des deux mains et les chars prirent le temps de s'arrêter devant la tribune afin de laisser descendre le chef d'état. Ce dernier en profita pour présenter la délégation de Belgique ainsi que la compagne du premier ministre. En effet, le vrai n'avait personne dans sa vie à part des petites amies de passage tellement son métier était prenant et ici, voir la dame du premier ministre dans la tribune avait fait sensation auprès des français.

Comme toujours, le peuple avide de sensation commença à crier pour que la jeune femme se lève, ce qui mit Edward très mal à l'aise. Jouer le rôle d'une fiancée passe encore, mais se faire applaudir et crier après, était autre chose. Doumèrgue lui suggéra de saluer en lui montrant comment le faire d'une façon protocolaire et des acclamations pour un baiser se firent entendre. L'ancien Fullmetal se mit à rougir d'embarras, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté attendrissant. Il avait complètement oublié sur le moment l'histoire de la bombe quand il vit Mustang passer sa main tendrement sur son visage et remonter son visage afin de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. La chaleur montait de plus en plus sur les joues d'Edward alors qu'il rendait avec pudeur le baiser à l'homme de sa vie.

« Je t'aime mon ange » lui murmura Mustang avant d'entendre une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement. Le président fit un signe pour dire que le défilé allait commencer et les gens de la tribune prirent place sur leur siège. Ed et Roy levèrent les yeux sur le bâtiment d'en face et virent le pointeur du fusil qui menaçait Riza d'être abattue à tout instant. Le sénateur avait opté pour une tenue noire reflétant plus ses origines militaires que politiciennes. Oui, il était prêt à la tuer si elle bougeait de sa place. De toute façon, il avait prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'elle soit arrêtée à la fin du défilé.

Alphonse quand à lui venait d'arriver avec Hughes sur le terrain de décollage. Dur, dur, de trouver parmi tous les appareils ceux qui venaient du pays royaliste. Mais l'accent prononcé des aviateurs flamand et surtout la langue qu'ils parlaient permis aux deux hommes de se diriger vers la bonne flotte aérienne. Un homme au masque un peu bizarre trainait juste derrière un des hélicoptères de sauvetage en mer. Il entra dans l'appareil mais ne se rendit pas compte de la présence du sergent et du cadet Elric qui l'assommèrent. Noah et Grace furent averties par Broche, un des miliciens de la résistance, que la mission était accomplie. Il fallait aller prévenir Edward afin que ce dernier se détende. Tribolet avait la bombe avec lui et le sergent la confisqua.

Le scientifique fut amené dans l'immeuble où se trouvait le sénateur et par un jeu de lumière et de miroir, Edward et Roy furent prévenu que la mission d'arrêter le fou furieux était accomplie. Le blond se mit à trembler comme une feuille quand ses nerfs se mirent à se relâcher et Roy se montra très attentif à lui. Ce qui faisait entendre des « OH » et des « AH » dans la foule qui préférait regarder le couple attendrissant plutôt que le défilé. Quand le final arriva, tous purent apprécier les démonstrations de pilotage acrobatique des pilotes belges. Bref le défilé était une véritable réussite.

* * *

Les gens venus sur place se dispersèrent afin d'aller au parc devant la tour Eiffel où avait lieu des dizaines d'activités ainsi qu'un thé dansant. Le sergent Hughes et la police parisienne montèrent alors sur l'estrade et passèrent les menottes à Elisabeth sous le regard médusé de son mari.

« Nous vous arrêtons madame pour avoir commandité le meurtre d'un des collègues de votre mari ainsi que d'une tentative d'attentat sur notre ville. Nous vous conseillons d'avoir un très bon avocat car pas mal de plaintes ont été déposées à votre sujet. »

Jean Havoc était lui aussi descendu et avait prit à part le président pour lui expliquer les raisons de l'arrestation de son épouse et de la façon dont elle avait voulu protéger le patrimoine de son grand père et surtout ses idées nazies. Sans oublier de lui avouer les tromperies avec l'ancien premier ministre et la façon dont elle l'avait fait sauvagement assassiner. Gaston fit appeler les deux anciens alchimistes et leur présenta ses excuses alors qu'il était vraiment chamboulé par la vérité.

« Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait vraiment. Si votre amoureux n'avait pas compris au repas d'hier soir les intentions de Riza, nous serions tous morts à l'heure actuelle. Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser de vous avoir embarqué dans une telle aventure. Je voulais juste que le premier ministre soit présent lors de ce défilé, c'est tout. »

« Personne ne peut savoir dans quel camp les gens se trouvent. Nous sommes dans un temps difficile d'après guerre et il semblerait que les allemands et les japonais veulent remettre le couvert. Ne vous tracassez pas, du moment que vous continuez à avoir une politique démocratique et que vous défendez votre pays, tout devrait se passer pour le mieux » sourit Roy soulagé malgré tout. C'était un bon menteur et il pouvait cacher son inquiétude aux yeux de tous mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir eu la frousse pour lui et surtout pour les frères Elric.

D'ailleurs, il ne put qu'attraper Ed dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement une fois qu'ils eurent un peu d'intimité quand le président décida d'accompagner son épouse au commissariat et de préparer avec la police les papiers afin qu'elle ne sorte pas avant un jugement carabiné. Evidemment, il avait décidé de faire subir le même sort à Tribolet quitte à l'enfermer et à jeter la clé dans un puits. Attenter à la vie de tout un pays avec une arme aussi folle rendait fou le chef d'état. Le petit blond se sentait si bien dans les bras de son amant mais il restait toujours la question de se débarrasser de l'arme. Pour lui, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, c'était retourner à Munich et avec un hélico, ou un autre avion à réaction, entrer dans le portail pour tout faire sauter.

* * *

Noah, Hughes, Grace, les frères Elric et Mustang rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour se reposer de la journée éprouvante. Al avait planqué l'invention du mal à l'abri en attendant de lui faire un sort d'élimination.

Le champagne coula à flot dans la chambre ministérielle. Il faut dire que mustang n'avait pas lésiné sur la commande au service d'étage. Un repas gargantuesque et des vins fins afin de fêter leur réussite et en même temps ses retrouvailles avec Edward. Ce dernier avait pu enfin laisser tomber le tailleur pour une tenue beaucoup plus confortable qui lui seyait plutôt bien. Un pantalon bleu, une chemise blanche qui illuminait son teint et surtout, il avait pu refaire sa queue de cheval qui lui avait manqué toute la journée. Mustang ne put que le complimenter sur sa beauté, ce qui fit encore plus rougir l'ancien alchimiste qui donna un petit coup dans le ventre de Roy.

« Arrête ! Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je concoure presque en tout temps avec les champs de coquelicots. »

« Roy à raison, » fit Grace, « Tu es un joli garçon, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. Surtout, quand on voit le regard de ton cher et tendre qu'il pose sur toi. Dans ces yeux si noirs, on peut y lire un amour inconditionnel. »

La soirée se passa dans une excellente ambiance surtout avec l'aide du vin et des digestifs qui débridaient un peu les esprits torturés des frères Elric qui devaient se rendre compte qu'ils avaient atteint leur but. Edward profita du beau temps pour sortir prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Il fut rejoint très vite par Noah qui se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait encore un peu le cafard. La jeune femme lui proposa de l'aider mais ce dernier s'y opposa.

« Je dois me débarrasser de la bombe moi-même, Noah. Mais, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre sans Roy et lui imposer ma disparition sans aucun autre procès. » Noah lui fit un câlin et en profita pour lire dans les pensées de ce dernier. Elle fit de même avec Alphonse et Roy quand ceux-ci piquèrent du nez dans les fauteuils de la suite. Et ce qu'elle y vit la bouleversa. Les trois hommes avaient la même idée et évidemment courraient tous les trois le même risque, celui de mourir laissant les deux autres dans un chagrin incommensurable.

Après avoir prit le temps d'analyser la situation et surtout les pensées d'Alphonse, elle griffonna une lettre et sortit sans un bruit. Telle une ombre dans les lumières de paris, elle se rendit à l'endroit où se trouvait l'arme, la récupéra pour se rendre au terrain d'aviation. Noah entra dans les quartiers des officiers et prit le temps d'apprendre les méthodes pour piloter un hélicoptère dans l'esprit d'un des héros de l'après-midi.  
_Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre dès cette nuit,_pensa-t-elle en montant dans l'appareil et en le faisant décoller direction Munich et les ruines de la société de Thulé.

* * *

TBc


	11. Rencontre avec son autre soi

Le concours se terminant pour le 15 aout, je vous met les derniers chapitres la concernant.

Merci de laisser vos reviews en bas de la page

Ariane**  
**

merci a ma beta lectrice pour les corrections et a vous pour votre lecture et vos encouragements

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**  
**  
**  
Munich, ville allemande dans laquelle Noah avait été vendue à un cirque comme un simple animal de foire commençait à poindre devant le nez de l'hélicoptère que la jeune femme pilotait. C'était l'engin le plus simple qu'elle avait trouvé pour apprendre par l'art de son don de voyance. Les pilotes belges avaient fait la fête toute la nuit et ce fut facile pour elle de lire les pensées de celui qui justement devait conduire la bombe à son insu sur les champs Elysées.

La jeune femme avait prit la décision de se sacrifier car elle ne trouvait pas sa place dans ce monde. Elle se souvenait trop bien d'avoir demandé à Edward de l'emmener avec elle lorsqu'il avait prit la fusée d'Alfonse Heidrich pour combattre la chancelière et la tristesse qu'elle avait éprouvée quand il l'avait abandonnée en traversant seul. Et puis une force étrange la poussait à faire ce geste, comme si elle était appelée par une petite voix dans sa tête. Une personne voulait faire sa connaissance et la seule solution était par la destruction du portail.

La bâtisse de l'ancienne société secrète avait souffert des affres de la guerre entre les terres parallèles et ce fut avec une grande agilité et de nombreuses manœuvres qu'elle dû faire entrer l'engin volant pour qu'il puisse arriver sans encombre dans la grande salle. La pièce était d'un sombre sur le bas mais éclairé en hauteur par les rayons dorés qui émanaient du passage. On pouvait toujours y voir les dépouilles d'Envy et d'Hohenheim le lumineux. Heureusement que personne n'avait songé à les déplacer car sans eux, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas réussir sa manœuvre. Son sang n'avait pas le pouvoir des habitants de Shamballa comme aimait appeler l'ancienne directrice de la société de Thulé.

Etonnamment, les corps ne s'étaient pas décomposés comme l'auraient fait ceux des humains classiques, ils étaient tel quel que lors de l'ouverture du passage, à la seule différence qu'aucune trace de vie ne les animait. La bohémienne préleva à l'aide d'un petit couteau de quoi payer l'échange équivalent et reprit l'hélicoptère pour foncer droit dans le portail. Une détonation immense se fit entendre mais seul le bâtiment s'écroula détruisant par la même occasion le passage entre les deux mondes.

OoOoO

Mustang fut le premier à ouvrir l'œil sur le coup de 6 heures du matin. Il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de boire quand il n'allait pas bien et de ce fait supportait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que les frères Elric ou encore Grace et Hughes qui dormaient profondément. Avec une douceur extrême, il souleva délicatement Edward qui était affalé sur lui pour le déposer dans le lit. S'asseyant sur le rebord, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder la beauté de cet ange qui l'obnubilait depuis des années et lui demanda pardon.

« Le responsable de la venue de ce scientifique est entièrement MA faute. J'aurais du m'occuper moi-même de ce cas plutôt que de t'envoyer faire la sale besogne, alors il est normal que maintenant ce soit moi qui répare cette erreur. Sache que je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive et que j'ai été vraiment heureux de partager ces quelques journées de bonheur avec toi. Savoir que mes sentiments étaient partagés fut le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir ».

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ed puis se leva avec la plus grande douceur pour ne pas réveiller l'ancien alchimiste. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est qu'Alphonse était debout derrière lui et lui murmura :

« Vous comptez aller quelque part colonel ? »

Roy fut prit d'un instant de panique et sursauta en poussant un cri ce qui réveilla tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Edward encore embrumé par l'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille. Le bruit l'avait réveillé mais il se sentait comme nauséeux.

« Il se passe que le colonel Mustang ici présent était entrain de te faire ses adieux pour commettre la pire bêtise de sa vie » balança Alphonse mécontent. « Si quelqu'un doit s'occuper de la porte, c'est moi car si je n'avais pas ouvert le passage avec Wrath et Gluttony, la ville de central n'aurait pas subi de tels dégâts. »

Ed se leva pour regarder Mustang et son frère d'un regard rempli de colère.  
« Mais, ça va pas vous deux. A ce jeu là on a tous notre part de responsabilité. Mais si on devait blâmer qu'une seule personne cela devrait être moi. J'ai commis un acte irréparable à l'âge de 11 ans et rien ne pourras changer ce que j'ai fait. »

« CA SUFFIT » hurla Maes. « J'en ai marre de vous voir pinailler pour des détails qui ne vous incombent plus. Vous n'avez pas fait attention que Noah avait disparu de la pièce et surtout de la lettre qui a été posée sur la table. Elle est partie depuis déjà pas mal d'heures et je suis certain qu'au moment où je vous parle votre affaire de portail est réglé. Elle a prit votre place. »

Le sergent alluma la radio afin d'écouter les informations. Evidemment beaucoup de reportages furent fait sur le défilé de la fête nationale mais dans ceux concernant les faits à l'étranger, on rapporta une explosion dans Munich qui n'avait fait aucun mort ni aucun blessé. Il fut juste expliqué que le bâtiment appartenait à une société nazie et que l'acte serait certainement revendiqué par une troupe de résistants voulant montrer à l'Allemagne que le régime que le nouveau chancelier voulait imposer n'était certainement pas le bon. Pour les frères Elric ce fut un choc d'entendre cette nouvelle. Ils savaient que la bohémienne avait du mal à trouver sa place, mais jamais ils ne pensaient qu'elle aurait pu faire un acte pareil.

« Nous allons rentrer à Munich et lui organiser des funérailles décentes » proposa Mustang alors qu'Ed se nichait dans ses bras afin de cacher ses larmes et qu'Al faisait de même dans les bras de Grace.

OoOoO

Un espace blanc et une immense porte en partie en ruine se présentait devant la jeune bohémienne. Mais ce n'était pas tout, une jeune femme était là, une femme dont le visage était encadré par deux mèches d'une couleur rose et qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Noah.

« Tu as fini par répondre à mon appel » sourit Rose à sa semblable. « J'ai prié mon dieu Léto pour qu'il me donne des nouvelles des frères Elric et il m'a dit de chercher après ma jumelle. Avait-il raison ? Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Quand vont-ils enfin rentrer chez nous ? »

Noah la regarda avec une sorte de paix intérieure, c'était cela l'échange équivalent de sa vie, pouvoir donner des nouvelles à tout l'entourage de ses deux amis. Elle se mit à sourire de plus belle et expliqua à son double la vie qu'elle avait pu vivre avec les deux frères sans oublier la venue de Mustang. Puis quand l'ombre de la jeune femme de Shamballa disparu, Noah plaça la bombe et la déclencha.

L'immense porte de la vérité à moitié en ruine se désintégra et permit de contenir l'énergie nucléaire dans l'espace blanc ne provoquant que par la déflagration l'écroulement de la bâtisse.  
La guerre entre les deux mondes était définitivement close.

OoOoO

Ce matin là Rose se réveilla en trombe pour aller voir le maire de Lior. Comme à son habitude, Alex Louis Armstrong préférait s'occuper des gens et mettre son talent d'alchimiste au service de sa ville, plutôt que de s'enfermer dans un bureau à faire de la paperasse. La jeune femme trouva le maire dans la partie près du canal car la berge demandait des réparations ainsi que la construction d'un nouveau pont.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais cette nuit j'ai eu des nouvelles importantes, monsieur Armstrong, concernant les frères Elric et le colonel Mustang. »

« Le colonel Mustang se trouve en ce moment dans le nord, il a reprit ses fonctions peu après qu'Edward et Alphonse aie reprit la route avec la fusée qui nous avait envahi à Central. »

« Et bien croyez-moi, cela fait longtemps que son poste est à l'abandon, nous devons aller dans la cité engloutie, il y a une preuve de ce que j'avance, enfin je l'espère. »

En effet, en se rendant dans les vestiges de la cité, le maire fut étonné de voir que tout le cercle de transmutation avait été détruit mais il le fut encore plus en trouvant le cache œil qui appartenait à son ancien supérieur.

« Nous allons contacter les bureaux du QG de la capitale, je pense que le colonel Hawkeye et ses hommes seront heureux d'apprendre ce que tu as de si important à nous dire » dit Alex en emmenant dans ses bras et au pas de course la jeune femme dans son bureau.

A Central, la vie avait reprit son cours normal à part que chacun des membres de la team Mustang s'était vu monter en grade lors de la démission définitive de leur leader. Riza décrocha quand elle entendit le téléphone sonner. Elle écouta avec attention le récit de Rose et ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en entendant que son ancien amour vivait une romance avec l'ainé des frères Elric mais au moins ils étaient tous les trois vivants et en bonne santé. Tout la team fut mise au courant et le dossier concernant la guerre civile put être clôturé. En le classant, les yeux du colonel étaient rougis par les larmes. Jean l'enlaça tendrement et lui murmura :

« Je sais que tu l'aimeras toujours mais tu as refait ta vie et lui la sienne. C'est une bonne nouvelle de les savoir en vie tous les trois. Tu as toujours été une mère poule pour Alphonse et Edward. Hors tout va bien pour eux, c'est le principal. Et puis, tu sais, je n'ai pas envie d'être jaloux d'une photo sur papier glacé. Il est temps de tourner la page. »

« Tu as raison. Je me demande juste comment Winry prendra la nouvelle. »

« Je l'ai vu sur la tombe de Maes Hughes, il y a quelques semaines. Elle s'est déjà fait une raison. Sache que je serai toujours là pour te soutenir mon amour, afin que toi aussi tu puisses faire ton deuil de cette ancienne relation. Rappelle-toi que dans quelques mois on va vivre un des moments les plus important de notre vie ».  
Et sur ces quelques mots, le lieutenant embrassa sa fiancée pour lui prouver la véracité de ses dires.

* * *

TBC


	12. Epilogue

Le concours se terminant pour le 15 aout, je vous met les derniers chapitres la concernant.

Merci de laisser vos reviews en bas de la page

Ariane**  
**

merci a ma beta lectrice pour les corrections et a vous pour votre lecture et vos encouragements

* * *

**Epilogue :**

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés dans le monde sans alchimie. Edward avait insisté pour que Roy fasse la rencontre de ses mécaniciens. Certes, ce n'était pas réellement les parents de Winry mais malgré tout, il put prendre le temps de leur présenter ses excuses et Sarah et Urey les acceptèrent. Non seulement, ils avaient compris que l'ancien colonel n'avait pas du faire cet acte de gaieté de cœur, mais en plus comment en vouloir à celui qui faisait chavirer le cœur du beau jeune homme.

En effet, Mustang avait demandé à Ed de s'installer avec lui dans un cottage près de l'université de Cambridge et les Rockbell leur avaient trouvés à tous les deux des postes d'enseignants. Les deux alchimistes avides de sciences et de technologies pouvaient travailler sur différents projets tout en dispensant des cours sur leurs découvertes à des futurs érudits. Ils formaient un couple heureux, normal, même aux yeux de leurs amis. Même si l'Angleterre semblait bien loin des tracasseries de la guerre, ils ne se donnaient pas en spectacle en s'embrassant en pleine rue mais préféraient garder un côté discret.  
De toute façon, ils avaient tout le loisir de profiter de la campagne bien tranquille pour leurs ballades en amoureux ou leurs piques niques improvisés. Une vie simple sans alchimie qui leur convenait parfaitement.

Alphonse quand à lui s'était mis à écrire des livres relatant les histoires qu'ils avaient vécus sur leur terre natale. Il racontait avec plaisir les missions du grand Fullmetal alchemist et de son petit frère qui avaient parcouru la terre entière à la recherche de la pierre philosophale. Le succès ne se fit pas attendre, au bout du deuxième tome, c'était des dizaines de milliers d'exemplaires qui furent vendus et ce parmi quelques pays d'Europe. Du coup, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de profiter de sa maison, voisine évidemment de celle de son frère, car il était souvent sur les routes pour faire découvrir ses nouveaux ouvrages au travers de la Belgique, la France, la suisse ou encore le Luxembourg. Mais il profitait des temps de fête pour revenir en Angleterre profiter de sa famille.

En parlant de famille, le sergent Hughes avait demandé à Grace de l'épouser. Il avait tellement changé ces dernières années en devenant un véritable défenseur de la démocratie que la femme ne put refuser sa demande. Eux aussi étaient partis de l'autre coté de la manche. Il devenait trop risqué pour Maes de rester en Allemagne ou il aurait pu être arrêté pour un oui ou pour un non et le couple, bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre, gardaient un œil sur les deux frères comme si ils étaient leurs propres enfants. Une petite fille avait pointé le bout de son nez dans la famille et en souvenir de la bohémienne, elle reçut en second prénom celui de Noah.

Des funérailles avaient été organisées pour la jeune femme dans le cimetière où reposait Alfonse. Les trois anciens alchimistes et les Hughes étaient bien évidemment présents ainsi que toute la population de Bohémiens et de Gitans de Munich et des environs qui dansèrent pour elle jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

D'ailleurs à chaque trajet que faisait Al pour présenter ses livres, il s'arrangeait toujours pour passer déposer une gerbe de fleur sur les deux tombes de ses amis tombés à cause de la guerre. Il espérait juste que la jeune femme avait enfin trouvé sa terre promise.  
Mustang fut recontacté à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre le poste de premier ministre car le président avait trouvé qu'il avait les compétences pour. Ce dernier préféra démissionner officiellement car toute l'affaire concernant la France et ses attentats lui avait vraiment fait peur. Désormais, c'était loin de tous ces tracas qu'il voulait vivre sa vie au bras de son petit blond.

OoOoO

De l'autre coté, le temps avait passé plus lentement et c'était environ une année qui s'était écoulée paisiblement. La menace des homonculus ayant complètement disparu ainsi que celle de la terre parallèle, la cité d'Amestris pouvait se remettre doucement de ses plaies. Toute la ville de Central avait été remise sur pied par une équipe de personnes du bâtiment gérée de main de maitre par l'alchimiste aux poings puissants Alex Armstrong. Ce dernier avait construire une stèle à l'effigie des frères Elric et du Colonel Mustang pour leurs actes de bravoure et des services rendus à la patrie.

Dans les bureaux du QG, on pouvait toujours entendre des disputes entre le colonel et ses subordonnés mais cette fois-ci dans le sens inverse puisque le Colonel Hawkeye abattait énormément de travail vis-à-vis de ses sbires qui en profitaient pour lui refiler leurs dossiers en retard. Même son mari, le lieutenant Havoc ne se privait pas de le faire prétextant qu'il devait aller rechercher leur petit garçon à la garderie, ou encore le conduire chez sa grand-mère. Riza était malgré tout pleinement heureuse d'avoir cette équipe sous ses ordres car en prenant la place de son ancien chef, c'était pour elle une façon de lui rendre hommage et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter jour et nuit sur son second qui n'était personne d'autre que son mari.

La jolie Winry décida de s'installer ailleurs qu'à Resembool car elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé de sa relation avec les enfants d'Hohenheim. Elle prit donc la direction de Rush Valley afin de parfaire son apprentissage sur les automails chez monsieur Dominique. Ce dernier avait décidé de l'accepter comme élève après un mois de lamentations de la jeune femme sous ses fenêtres. La jeune Rockbell pouvait se montrer tellement tenace quand elle voulait quelque chose qu'il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. L'atelier était toujours plein à craquer car la jeune mécanicienne faisait de véritable prouesse point de vue des mécagreffes et son enseignant était ravi finalement d'avoir cédé à la jeune femme car elle avait un sérieux potentiel. Il n'y avait pas qu'en mécanique que la jeune femme faisait des émules et cette dernière fréquentait un dénommé Antoine, un jeune médecin de la contrée qui lui avait présenté des patients.

De part et d'autre de la porte, la vie avait reprit un court normal. Bien sûr, il y avait des regrets vis-à-vis du non retour dans leur monde des frères Elric et de Roy mustang, mais le principal dans leur cœur à tous était de pouvoir vivre, simplement vivre une vie heureuse avec sans doutes de nouveaux rebondissements, mais cela c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

END


End file.
